


Girl Power at the Midnight Hour

by Impulse96



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Competition, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lovey-Dovey, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/pseuds/Impulse96
Summary: When Mythra and Kora’s Girl Power-Off drags on for hours, they decide it should be up to their Driver which of them has more Girl Power...
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Zakuro | Kora/Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Girl Power at the Midnight Hour

_… dong… dong…_

The bell on the clock upon the wall of Anastasia’s rang out with the final two of its twelve rings, echoing over the low chatter of the remaining patrons who were still awake at this hour. There was a stillness and calm that ran through the stone city of Tantal beneath the cloudy sky, a less ventured location compared to the other titans of Alrest, most of the populace having already returned to their homes and turned themselves in for the night. And in the city’s lone inn, only a small collection of sullen faces remained sipping idly at their drinks, enjoying the night-time air with quiet company.

Well, what normally would’ve been quiet company, loud bickering and arguing cutting in over the top of any conversation any of the regulars wanted to have, the lot of them casting scathing glances over in the direction of a pair of Blades that had taken the centre table and made it the grounds for some sort of contest they were having. None of them could exactly figure out what the arguments were about or to what purpose either of them had to go about it so passionately. All they knew was that it was loud. And distracting. And irritating. And only grew worse with each passing _hour_ they persisted.

Landing heavily back into her seat after another round of their competition, Mythra let a huff of exasperation out from her lips, forceful enough to get her fringe to blow about. “Guess that’s another impasse then…” She sighed, crossing a leg over and folding her arms in frustration.

“Yeah, that’s another tie…” Kora pouted just a touch as a hand tucked under her chin, leaning back in her own seat with a huff of her own, already starting to wrack her brains for the next challenge to throw at the cocky Aegis in front of her, not about to throw in the towel any time soon.

Seeing those gears turning in the horned blade’s head got Mythra’s eyes rolling once again, unable to help but notice all the eyes that lingered on them around the inn. After how long they had been going at this contest, she wasn’t surprised that none of the looks they were being shot were anything close to welcoming. Hell, she would be furious herself if she were in their positions.

It all spawned from such a stupid argument. Kora going off about having to spend the night in an inn like this, having to act like some spoiled little princess and whining about her ‘Girl Power’ getting sucked away in such a boring place, Mythra could’ve groaned and forgotten about it all too easily. But then the cheeky brat of a Blade had to take a swing at her. Claiming that she was lacking in that Girl Power department and even bringing her clothes into it! Saying that her outfit was moth-eaten and five hundred years out of style! How dare she? There was no way she was about to let that slide. If Kora was going to try and get catty with her, she was going to out Girl Power her and finally get her to shut her little mouth.

Of course, that was the plan and where their whole contest had started off. Taking seats at the centre table of the inn at precisely eighteen hundred, throwing topic after topic of discussion at one another to try and show off who was obviously the most powerful. All manner of girl talk from ideas on fashion, ideal snacks and meals, even dredging up the topics of special someones, Kora managing to shrug off the question without another thought, Mythra having to be a little more obstinate on that particular subject, even if some rosy cheeks did betray her efforts. Round after round had followed, dragging any of their female friends who wandered close into their discussions, each time ending up frustrating them with their stubbornness into leaving for their room, not exactly helping the contest come to a close anytime soon.

Now though, a whole six hours has passed since they had started with still no end in sight, Mythra’s stubbornness beginning to waver after so much time being spent here arguing with someone just as stubborn as herself. The fact that she still felt the disdain in the air coming from the other patrons was getting to her as well, leaning just a little further back in her stool to stare up at the ceiling.

_‘Mythra, it’s been six hours now. Please tell me you aren’t thinking of keeping this up…’_ Rang out the voice of Pyra inside her head, her other self having to be an unwilling spectator to all of this nonsense and wanting nothing more than to go back to the girls’ shared room and get some sleep.

‘I’ll admit, my patience is starting to get a little bit thin…’ Mythra responded, her words shared between the pair of them inside her mind. ‘She’s stubborn, stuck-up and bratty and she’s driving me mad…’

‘ _I don’t think you’re one to talk when it comes to stubbornness Mythra…’_

‘And just what do you mean by that?!’

_‘All Kora had to do was make a little jab at you and you went off. Now, you’ve been stuck having this silly contest for hours while everyone else has gone to bed. And for what? Just to prove you’ve got more Girl Power? Do you even believe it’s a real thing?’_

‘It’s… well… s-shut up!’

_‘Let’s put it this way Mythra. Do you want to play this stupid game with Kora until the sun comes up? Or do you actually want to leave and get some sleep?’_

Taking a moment to glance at the Blade on the other side of the table, she couldn’t help but let a little sigh escape her lips, getting Kora to raise her eyebrow a little at her. ‘Honestly, bed does sound a hell of a lot better than keeping this going… but you know that if I bail out, Kora’s just going to see that as a forfeit. She’ll never let me hear the end of it. Plus, I’ll need to do that stupid dance in front of everyone…’

_‘Then don’t make it a forfeit. Just stand up, say you’re bored or something and walk away. Don’t let her get to you, ignore whatever catty thing she wants to say, just leave.’_

‘You actually think that’s going to work on her? That she’s just going to let me walk out?’

_‘This whole thing started because you let her get to you. Get up and get out of there. Please Mythra, I want to get back to the room too. I don’t want to have to take over and walk us to the room, so just do it. For the both of us.’_

Struggling to think of some sort of retort to throw back at Pyra, Mythra finally tilted her head back down to look at her rival for the evening once more, letting her other selves’ instructions ring out in repetition through her head. She just had to get up and leave. Not let Kora stop her.

“You finally finished daydreaming over there, huh? Thought the old age might’ve got to ya and you nodded off.” Kora let out cheekily from the other side of the table, hand shifting over to twirl a finger through her ponytail, still just as energetic now as she had been when they had started. “I’m glad you didn’t though, since I’ve got our next round all thought out. So…”

“Actually Kora, I’m going to stop you right there.” Mythra cut her off firmly, making a point to push her stool back loudly against the stone floor as she stood up, brushing some of her loose fringe out of her eyes. “I’m actually getting bored of all this nonsense. It was fun to humour you for a little while, but it’s just tedious now. Plus, I’m pretty sure there’s not a single person sitting out here that doesn’t hate our guts right now, so I’m gonna call it a night.”

Kora was admittedly a little surprised at the blonde Aegis suddenly deciding to call it quits, especially after how fierce she had been throughout all of this. Maybe her redhead other half was nagging at her just before and made her want to quit. Or maybe she knew that she was outmatched and just didn’t want to admit it. She was going to believe the latter. “Ooh, throwing in the towel are you?” She shot right back with a smirk, staring challengingly up at the taller girl. “I can’t say I’m too surprised though. You are the kind of girl that talks a big game but can’t back it up anyway, after all. Shoulda known you couldn’t bring it when you had to.”

Mythra bit her tongue to suppress the urge to get mad at her, knowing that was exactly what Kora wanted, exhaling softly as she steadied herself. “I’m not ‘throwing in the towel’ Kora, this stupid game has just lost its appeal. I’ve already lost six hours to this nonsense and I’m beyond caring now. If you want to sit here all night, be my guest. I, on the other hand, am off to get some sleep, so don’t wait up.” She spoke firmly, making a point of turning her back to Kora and starting to take her leave.

“Wow, projecting much Mythra? Can’t even admit you’re outmatched? That’s a little bit sad, even for you.” Kora continued, tapping her chin lightly as she watched that little hesitation in the Aegis’ step, how easy it was to push her buttons. “Maybe you’re becoming a shy little wallflower after all…”

_‘Mythra, you know she’s just trying to get a rise out of you. Don’t give her anything. Be blunt and get out of here.’_ Pyra encouraged reassuringly inside Mythra’s head, knowing her blonde counterpart was getting heated from all those words being shot at her. She was more than a little stubborn when it came to her pride.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Mythra turned and looked dismissively back over her shoulder at the horned girl sitting so smugly back in her stool. “I’m not humouring you anymore Kora. This contest is over, that’s that.” She answered right back, trying not to let her weakness show through. Not wanting to get stopped and be left competing with her until the sun came up, continuing to head towards the rooms and away from her.

But Kora saw that weakness. That glimmer in her eye that showed how her teasing had hit the Aegis, leaving her off balance and indignant. And thinking quickly through what she could do, she settled on an idea. One last gambit to test the two of them, if she could rope Mythra back in. “Sure, fine, quit if you want. I was just going to suggest one last all-or-nothing round to prove that I’m better than you, but if you’re too chicken to play, I’m happy to win by default.” She cast wickedly out like a hook on a line, wondering if she’d take the bait.

The hook seemed to land, Mythra’s step halting at the proposition that Kora was leaving for her. ‘All-or-nothing? Really? I just have to put up with one more round of this and then I can go to bed AND rub it in Kora’s face? Or is she just messing me around again?’ She pondered to herself, unable to deny that the offer was certainly tempting.

_‘Mythra, no. We’re leaving and going to bed, right? Don’t get roped in again. PLEASE don’t get roped in again.’_

Glancing back at the horned Blade looking so arrogantly at her, the challenging words of her rival cut through the rationality of her counterpart, making her way back to stand by the table, ready to turn and leave if this wasn’t to her liking. “Let’s say I wasn’t done with all this. Let’s say I really wanted to kick your butt and make you shut that little mouth of yours up for good. What would this ‘all-or-nothing’ round be?” She asked indignantly, arms crossed beneath her chest to try and act tough even now, hearing Pyra groaning in frustration in the corner of her mind.

Kora’s smirk grew just a little bit more, enough for her little fang teeth to peek out just over her rosy lips, almost funny how easy it was to pull her rival back in. “Oh~? Have I caught little Miss Mythra’s attention?” She chuckled teasingly, the little eye roll that Mythra gave as an answer being exactly what she wanted to see. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing too complicated. Just the number one way of showing off Girl Power, as long as the girl in question isn’t a little scaredy-cat who’s not up to the challenge…”

“Get on with it Kora.” Mythra spoke fiercely, her usual glower seeming like a gentle smile compared to the look she was giving to the Blade.

“Ooh, feisty~!” Kora snickered once more, taking her sweet time getting to her point. “Well, Girl Power is a girl’s driving force and what gives them their awesome drive and appeal, right? And you know who Girl Power has the greatest effect on? Boys! And that’s what the final round’ll be all about!”

Mythra’s eyebrow couldn’t help but raise, a few alarm bells starting to go off inside her head. “What are you getting at Kora?” Came nervously from her lips, an inkling in her mind as to what she could be talking about, but not wanting to believe Kora would escalate the contest this far.

“It’s super simple! We get a guy and see whose Girl Power is the strongest. See who can woo him the most, charm him the most, and, obviously… who can _satisfy_ him the most…” She explained so confidently, so casually, all the while not breaking eye contact at all with the taller blonde, making it clear just how serious she was.

It was enough to make Mythra almost recoil backwards, a foot shooting backwards to catch her as she stared incredulously at her. “W-What?! You can’t be serious!” Mythra almost screeched, catching herself as the discerning eyes of the other patrons fell on her once more, cheeks going almost as bright as her counterpart’s hair, shocked that Kora would even be willing to go this far. “H-How the hell does… ‘that’… even prove Girl Power anyway?!” She spoke much softer than she initially had, off-balance and nervous at such a suggestion.

“Is that even a question? A good dose of Girl Power can bring even the toughest guy to his knees. Turn his heart and mind into mush and making him fall head over heels for you. There can’t be a bigger show of Girl Power than that.” Kora explained proudly, already clearly having a leg up in confidence when compared to her rival, those rosy cheeks all too clear a tell. “You telling me you don’t know anything about charming and wooing a guy Mythra?”

The borderline accusation that was thrown her way got her eyes to shoot open even wider, snapping her head away to avoid looking Kora in the eye, not about to admit anything to the likes of her. “S-Sure, but how the hell would we even go about testing that? No way am I just grabbing some random guy and doing something like that to them. I’ve got way better standards than that…” Mythra retorted, trying to sound much more confident and self-assured than she really felt inside.

“Well…” Kora snickered, leaning forward in her stool to rest her elbows on the table, holding up her cheeks as her unwavering gaze still lingered on her rival. “If we were going to use a guy… I was thinking that our cute little Driver would be the perfect guy for us to work with…”

“Y-You mean Rex?!” Mythra asked almost as hysterically as her previous screech, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of doing any of the things Kora was suggesting with her Driver. Granted, doing such things with Rex had crossed her mind once or twice. Perhaps a few more times than that. But those thoughts involved build-up, confessions and a nice romantic evening enjoyed by just the two of them. Not some haphazardly shambled together contest with some scantily clad brat to prove who was better.

“Uh, yeah? He is our Driver, right? Who better to judge us than him?” Kora shrugged almost casually, as if what she said wasn’t some incredibly large leap from where the contest had originally started. The horned Blade hardly cared though, having the time of her life making the stuck-up Aegis squirm. The prospect of getting to have a little fun with her cute Driver was an appealing one as well.

_‘Mythra, walk away. Right now. Don’t spend even a second considering this. I swear, if you hesitate, I will take over and make you leave this table._ ’ Pyra spoke up with a ferocity that even made Mythra a little bit scared, her counterpart almost never so demanding and fierce.

“No way Kora, this is taking it way too far. I am NOT dragging Rex into this stupid game of yours. He deserves much better than to be some toy for some pointless competition. So you can just forget it, I’m done.” Mythra mustered as much composure as she could in those words, trying to ignore her burning cheeks, turning heel and stomping away, making a beeline straight for the room.

“Yeah, I knew you’d back down Mythra…” Kora called over to the Aegis as she stepped away, her hook still firmly in place and now simply needing to reel her in for good. “I’d win in a heartbeat if we tried that. After all, a boy like Rex would obviously prefer a cute little thing like me over some crusty old fossil like you…”

That got her to stop, abruptly coming to a complete halt mid-step, a similar anger and intensity to the kind that got her into this mess in the first place filling her with an even more fearsome rage. Hands clenched into fists either side of her, nails pressed so tight into her palms that they were threatening to draw blood, pearly white teeth becoming visible over the top of her stretched scowl, all feelings she had immediately lost control of at those mocking words. “What did you just say?” Mythra snarled between her clenched teeth, shooting a glare so intense that it could make a charging Ardun stop in its tracks right back at the cocky little Blade still sitting so comfortably in her stool.

“Oops, was that out loud~?” Kora let out in a giggle, all of this game so much of a thrill to her, winding up Mythra to do whatever it was she pleased, all far too easy. “I mean, let’s be real here Mythra. You’ve been around and asleep for five hundred years, right? Been so long since you’ve had any action, I can’t even imagine what it must be like down there. More than a couple cobwebs that need to be dusted off, I’m guessing.” She teased, flicking her ponytail over to tease it between her fingertips. “Someone spry, flexible and fresh’d obviously be better for a cute young guy than some old, crusty has-been from a few centuries back…”

A loud slam radiated around the inn as Mythra’s hands came crashing down against the table, all eyes once again on the pair of them as the Aegis looked about ready to rip the horned Blade’s head off with her bare hands. “Just who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just say all that shit and I’m gonna back down? All you’ve done is manage to piss me off even more!” Came growling out from her lips, the candle and the empty cups on the table still rattling from her furious slam as she spoke. “You think I can’t woo Rex? You think I can’t satisfy him? I can guarantee I could do a hundred times better job than some up-themselves arrogant little tramp!”

_‘What the hell are you doing Mythra?!’_

‘Stay the hell out of this Pyra! This little bitch is asking for it!’

“You’ve been throwing out big words all night, and I’m really thinking you’re all talk. Especially for the girl who wanted so badly to bail out of our contest.” Kora rose to the challenge, at last standing up out of her stool to match Mythra’s glare head on. “I’m like a thousand percent sure that if we took this all the way, I’d be the one on top. And not only would I get to watch you do a little dance for everybody, we would both know for certain that I’ve got more Girl Power than you AND that I would be our little Driver’s number one Blade. And wouldn’t that be just horrible for Miss Legendary Aegis?”

“You should just stop kidding yourself Kora. Rex would choose me in a heartbeat. Do you remember whose Core Crystal is keeping him alive? A bratty washboard like you would just get embarrassed against me.”

“Oh! A washboard, huh? At least my girls are perky and firm! Unlike your fat blobs which are probably saggy and gross after all this time, you old fossil! Probably all bent out of shape too from your original Driver too! Why would Rex want someone’s sloppy seconds?”

“And now you’re bringing Addam into this? I’m nobody’s sloppy seconds! I can promise you I’m just as beautiful as I was the day I was awakened and could outshine you in any stupid thing you wanted to try!”

“That a fact, huh? You gonna just keep flapping those lips of yours or are you going to bring it?”

“Absolutely! Like hell I’m going to back down from wiping that dumb annoying smirk off your face!”

“Fine! Let’s get Rex and find an empty room to get this underway!”

“Fine!”

The pair of Blades pushed away from the table in unison, to the collective silent relief of every other person in the inn, making a beeline straight to where the guys had settled down for the night, ready to find Rex and a free room to put an end to this contest, even if it meant having to drag their Driver out of bed to do so. Both their prides were on the line here, and no matter how crazy and embarrassing it was to do, neither of them were willing to back down from this.

_‘You can’t! Mythra, stop this! I can’t believe this! Are you actually going to throw away our first time for this ridiculous contest?! We only get to have a moment like this with Rex once, please don’t waste it! I’m begging you Mythra, just stop this right now!’_ Pyra cried desperately inside Mythra’s head, about ready to exert her own control and take over to stop any of this from happening.

‘No way, I’m not backing down. Not after all the shit that she’s thrown out. Don’t bother trying to stop me Pyra. I’m sorry, but this is happening.’ Mythra spoke firmly to her counterpart, ensuring her grip and control over their shared body was in full force, not about to let this be interrupted. No matter how much Pyra protested and tried to reason with her, she was unstoppable, side by side with Kora as they went to retrieve their Driver.

All Pyra could do was slip into the deepest corner of their mind and try to fall asleep, in hopes that she could drown out all that was about to happen and enjoy her own ‘first time’ at a later point, and that this ridiculous farce not sully her own experience with her young Driver.

* * * * *

All was silent in the room the guys had taken for the night, not a soul left awake now as they rested off the weariness of the travelling and fighting they had built up in their trek across the fields of Tantal. The Tantalese Prince and the Driver of the Aegis were curled up in the blankets of their own twin beds, soft steady intakes of air coming from Rex’s nose as he slept, dissimilar to the more boisterous snores that came from Zeke, both deep in their slumber and lost to anything beyond the stretch of their dreams.

It might’ve been slightly cruel to only purchase a twin bed room for the night for the five men who would be sharing it, but the appeal of saving money for more supplies and the flexibility of the remaining three when it came to sleeping conditions made it a bit of an easier decision. Tora for his part was more than happy to simply crash on the couch, sprawled out messily on his back while he slept, murmuring nonsense to himself through dreams of sausages and his Artificial Blade Poppi, the drool that pooled out from his mouth of dubious contention as to what kind of ‘hunger’ it was for. And Dromarch had made himself comfortable in the corner, curling up snugly on the floor with his nightcap sitting neatly atop his noble head, while Rex’s helmet sat upon the table, Azurda rolled up into a cozy little ball inside of it, deep in his own rest .

It was a pleasant rest. A nice, refreshing sleep that was exactly what all of them needed.

A rest that was suddenly shattered by the pounding of fists against the door.

All at once, the boys came crashing back to consciousness, groaning and whining to themselves as the repeating rapping against the door seemed to be without end. “What the hell…?” Rex managed to grumble with half-lidded eyes, wanting nothing more than to turn over and get back to sleep.

“Who would be calling at this hour? I hope it’s not an emergency…” Dromarch let out amidst a low rumble of a yawn, Azurda still partway asleep as he leaned over the edge of the helmet, almost at the point of falling out and tumbling onto the floor.

“You’re closest to the door, chum…” Came Zeke who kept his body turned to face the wall, shrugging off any responsibility with a wave of his hand. “Check it out and we’ll get up if it’s something important…”

“Oh, come on…” The young salvager murmured to himself as he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, adjusting his boxers to protect his modesty while taking a step towards the door, which had not received even a second of relief from the slamming that was raining down against it the entire time. With a loud yawn and a less than flattering scratch of his rear end, he pulled the door open to be greeted by a pair of his Blades standing there, a firmness and an intensity in their stances that gave him pause. “Oh, hey Mythra, hey Kora, what’s up? Is there-”

“ _WE NEED TO BORROW YOU._ ” The girls cut him off in eerie unison, each snapping a hand forward to take hold of one of the boy’s wrists and pulling him quickly out of the room. There wasn’t even a moment for Rex to process what was going on, much less ask what they meant as the pair of Blades dragged him off down the hall, immediately starting to search for an empty room they could commandeer for what they had in mind for him.

The sound of Rex questioning what the hell was going and the Blades’ heels clicking against the stone floor echoed into the hallway, growing softer and quieter as they got further and further away from the rest of the boys. Who, on their part, looked on in a similar bout of confusion, bar Tora who finally drew his eyes open to stare at the still ajar door and the empty bed, groggily scanning the room. “Meh… where Rex-Rex go…?”

“Best to go back to sleep Tora…” Zeke sighed as he pulled himself up from his bed to shut the door, having a sneaking suspicion as to what it was that Rex had been dragged off for. “Don’t think our chum’s going to be back for a while…”

“Meh-meh…” Tora mumbled as he drifted easily back to sleep, the Prince shambling his way back to his warm bed and slipping under the covers once more, eyes drawing shut to return to his rest.

‘Good luck chum… I think you’re going to need it…’

* * * * *

With an empty room found at last, Rex could only yelp out in a mix of panic and confusion as he was pulled in and tossed onto the lone king-sized bed, sitting up frantically while his Blades closed the door behind them. “You want to tell me what’s going on, you two? I was nice and comfy in my bed just a minute ago!” He asked in annoyance, knowing that the two of them had organised some contest or something tonight and was glad he hadn’t been dragged into it, or at least had avoided it so far. The fact that they hadn’t said a word to him the entire time they dragged him through the inn wasn’t a good sign either.

Mythra cast a glance at Kora, that arrogant little grin across her face and the challenging look in her eyes gave her the push she needed to do this, the pair in unison turning to face their Driver sitting bewildered on the bed. Stepping towards him, they started straight away, Kora bringing her hands immediately onto her hips, rolling them seductively side to side with each click of her heels against the floor, drawing all the attention she could to her toned, more slender frame. In turn, Mythra swayed her hips too, her hands moving behind her to push out her generous chest even more, showing off her curvy and full figure with every step she made towards the bed, ample breasts bouncing with her motions.

“Well Rex, our contest just kept going on and on… we sat at the table for hours and couldn’t determine a winner…” Mythra explained, her usual blunt and serious tone far softer than it normally was. Smoother, warmer… inviting. Sounded so nice that Rex’s eyes widened just a little bit, her tone enrapturing him as much as her body did as she swayed before him.

“So… I figured we needed to do something super big… something that’ll prove who has more Girl Power… and to do that, we needed a guy to help us out…” Kora answered with a spin on her usual upbeat cheekiness, words edged with a luscious hot intent that drew the boy’s attention just as easily, her figure flaunted and shown off for him just as appealing as Mythra’s.

Rex gulped softly, staring at two admittedly beautiful women approaching him with purpose and intent, his mind racing in silent panic at what exactly was going on here. He had ideas as to what it was, he was a young boy with an active imagination after all, but none of them seemed like they could be anything more than wild fantasies.

‘They didn’t mean… that… did they?’

“So, uh-um…” He stammered, slinking back a little away from his two Blades, gaze darting from one to the other while they continued to get closer. “Y-You want me to judge something, do you? Not sure I’ll be much good at judging anything, but if it’ll stop your fighting, I’ll do what I can…” Chuckled nervously from his awkward little smile, trying to keep his cool.

Rather than answering their Driver’s question, they instead parked themselves either side of him on the bed, almost sandwiching the boy between their delicious figures. “I’m sure you’ll do great Rex. And I know you’ll make the right choice…” Kora let out seductively into his ear, the hot tone of her voice and the heat of her breath making him shiver, grinning at the reaction she had on her Driver. A grin that got wider as she pushed up against his side, chest rubbing softly against his bare skin. “What do you think Rex? How nice does this feel?”

He couldn’t even think of an answer. Too much thinking power being spent processing that this was happening. He’d never had a girlfriend, never been on a date with a girl, never even kissed a girl, and all of a sudden he had been dragged out of bed and sandwiched between two very VERY attractive women, one of which was grinding herself up against him, her soft smooth mounds rubbing up against his skin through the fabric of her outfit. “I, uh… I-I guess it feels pretty nice… it’s, well… it’s nice…” He let out, cheeks already burning red from the sensation. It was a strange feeling, but there was no doubt it did feel good to have her rub against him.

“That’s super good to hear Rex…” The perky Blade giggled into his ear, pressing herself firmer against him, shifting to let her toned exposed stomach to press against him too, grinding against him in increasingly firmer motions. “I just knew you’d love this. Guess I was right when I said this’d be what he’s into, huh Mythra?” She glanced over at her rival, letting the Aegis watch as she rocked and rubbed her lithe body all against their Driver, already working to get a head start.

Returning that cocky look with a fierce glare, Mythra pushed in too, allowing her much larger breasts to press against his side. “Rex, this feels better, right?” She asked in her more inviting tone, even if some of her usual firmness was slipping through, moving in closer just like Kora, her softer, curvy form clinging so snugly to him. “Don’t worry about being nice to spare Kora’s feelings, you can tell the truth.”

“W-What? A-Ah…” He stammered, feeling the pounding of his heart in his chest as clearly as the incredible forms of two of his Blades smothering him on both sides, even just this a bit much for his mind to handle. Eyes glancing forth between the pair of them, his body refusing to move amidst all the thoughts he couldn’t keep settled, still as a statue. “I don’t, uh… I-I don’t really know how to answer that…”

Mythra could feel her own cheeks getting red as this continued, her own head spinning from just what it was she was doing. She absolutely wanted to be with Rex and to satisfy everything he could ever wish in a partner, more than anything, but she had absolutely no clue what it was she was supposed to do. Despite being around for more than five hundred years, she hadn’t so much as held hands with anyone, let alone have sex or anything close to that. Not that she’d ever want to admit that, especially after she had run her mouth back at the table and had Kora staring her down right on Rex’s side, determined to prove she could outperform her. She just had to keep up the act.

“Come on, it should be obvious Rex…” She said as confidently as she could manage, taking hold of one of his wrists and pulling his hand forward to press against one of her soft ample breasts, to a collective gasp shared between the boy and the girl herself. Rex had never touched one before, and Mythra had never been touched like this before, making them shiver softly in unison. “D-Doesn’t this feel in-incredible?” Mythra smiled awkwardly, hoping he couldn’t feel her racing heartbeat against his hand.

Before Rex could answer, his other wrist was quickly seized, tugged over and around Kora’s figure to land on her toned rounded ass, the other Blade having no hesitation at all in upping the ante. “A pair of flabby old boobies can’t compare to a nice cute ass like mine, can it Rex? You’ve obviously got good enough taste to know that, right?” She gloated, not a tinge of discomfort or nervousness in her voice, as confident in her motions here as she was in almost everything else she did, already beginning to rock her hips gently to grind back against his hand, letting him feel as much of her rear end as he wished.

Words escaped him. He was confused. Flabbergasted. Certain he had imagined that knock on the door and that he was still fast asleep, his dreams taking a very racy, but not entirely unwelcome, turn. There really wasn’t any other explanation he could come up with. Sure, both his Blades could be stubborn and competitive, but there was no way they would go this far for a competition. At least… At least he thought they wouldn’t?

“Rex? Come on, say something…” Mythra begged softly, an awkward mix of nervousness, desperation and fierceness in her tone, not sure herself what the intention behind her beg was.

“Getting nervous, huh Mythra?” Kora teased, leaning her chin against her Driver’s shoulder while her motions against him continued without missing a single step. “Don’t tell me the legendary Aegis is getting flustered already… And after all that big talk back at the table…”

“Hah! You wish I was nervous Kora! I was… um… j-just making sure he wasn’t getting too overwhelmed by me before things really got going!” She fired right back, resting her head against the opposite shoulder too, silently cursing that she was, in effect, following Kora’s lead in the contest rather than taking more initiative. What else was she supposed to do though? She didn’t know what she was doing!

“U-Um… hey… this is starting to go a little far, you two… I think this isn’t really a good idea…” Rex collected himself enough to say, feeling an escalation about to follow and worried what the two of them would do if they wound each other up even more. Or what would happen to him if this kept going. Even a kid like him could see the writing on the wall, and it was almost a little scary what seemed to be unfolding. Not that every part of him agreed that this was a bad situation, his fingers unconsciously flexing and squeezing softly against the breast and the ass that lingered in his grasp. And he’d be lying if the pair of them didn’t feel amazing beyond words.

Try as he might, his words falling on deaf ears, the pair of blondes far too committed to the contest to even register his complaints. “That right, huh? Then tell me, how is our adorable little Driver? He all good for us to really get going?”

A soft gulp slipped through Mythra’s throat, Kora poking her in just the right way to piss her the hell off. No way in hell could she let on that she had no experience like this to speak of. Her pride was on the line here. “Y-Yeah, he’s good to go… I just… I-I just wanted to make Rex feel properly included! That’d make it more exciting for him!” She clutched at straws, trying to make it seem convincing. At least convincing enough for Kora.

“Awesome!” Kora smirked as a hand of hers reached over to trace a finger against his chin, Rex and Mythra’s attention quickly shifting entirely to her. “So, uh… since you’re _so_ confident you can beat me at everything… you obviously wouldn’t mind me going first, right?” Came ominously from those lips, Mythra taking a second to process what she meant before her eyes shot wide open.

“K-Kora? Wait, you don’t me-” Rex managed to get out before he was abruptly cut off, head pulled to the side and silenced by Kora’s lips pressing against his own, eyes going wide as the hot mewl that ran through his Blade’s mouth into his own with a distinct rumble that left him breathless. His first kiss. And it was with Kora of all people. With those soft, warm and… delicious lips against his own though, he couldn’t remain stunned for very long.

His own soft moan of pleasure running through him, Rex’s lips moved in tandem with hers, awkward and uncertain but enamoured in his motions, savouring this experience as much as he could. It was almost magical, the warmth and excitement that filled his form from all this attention only growing with each roll of Kora’s lips, still not entirely convinced this wasn’t some happy dream he was having. He hardly wanted it to stop though, fingers naturally tightening a little more against her shapely ass as she pushed in that little bit tighter against him, a charming little giggle eliciting from the Blade’s lips at his eager motion.

While the Driver and Blade were enjoying what really was both of their first kisses, the Aegis simply stared wide-eyed at the pair of them, sharp intakes of air from her nose cutting over the top of the warm sounds of pleasure, fuming in silent anger at what she was watching. A moment she had thought and fantasised about more than she would ever admit, an intimacy and a passion that she had wished for since she had reawakened and gotten to know this brave boy she called her Driver. She and Rex sharing their first kiss together.

But now, she was watching another share that moment with him.

Kora stole it from her.

“So…” Kora murmured smoothly as she pulled back from Rex’s lips, her finger tracing lightly against his cheek. “How was that?”

Cheeks still burning hot, Rex allowed a little chuckle to rumble through him while he caught his breath. “Well… that did feel really nice… though, I am still just a little shaken up by all the-” He explained, only for another hand to snap onto his other cheek and turn him firmly to look the other way.

So he could look Mythra right in the eyes as she leaned in and kissed him herself.

It was so abrupt and forceful that it almost made him fall back into Kora, much different to the gentler approach that the previous kiss had. Still though, there was a charm and energy to Mythra’s approach. So intense, so passionate… soft and warm like Kora’s, but with a different taste and sensation behind it, melting into this kiss just as easily. A warm fulfilling rumble from his throat flowing from his lips into Mythra’s as he kissed back, in a way that had both of them shivering softly against one another.

“Hey! It’s pretty rude to just interrupt him when he’s talking about how good I was!” Kora huffed at her rival as she remained stuck to Rex’s side, even if those words didn’t really reach the pair of them, far too caught up in enjoying this embrace.

Neither of them truly knew what it was that they were doing, but their lips found a groove and rhythm with one another, deepening in such a natural way that it had them moaning softly against the other. The awkward and uncertain movements he shared in working with Kora were nothing like this, the bond the pair of them shared making this so much easier to follow along with. It just felt too good to stop.

‘Rex’s lips… they’re even better than I could’ve imagined… this is incredible…’ Mythra thought softly to herself, consolidating the loss of taking Rex’s first kiss by enjoying her own as much as she could, her heart feeling like it was doing somersaults inside her.

Pulling back softly, Mythra gazed deep into her Driver’s eyes, a love-struck warmth in her eyes that only shone brighter with the rosiness of her cheeks, panting ever so slightly from that kiss. “Rex…”

“Mythra…” He answered right back, the look she was giving him simply so captivating, the sight of Mythra of all people with that expression seeming impossible, yet so beautiful. Amid this insanity, this moment had shown itself, feelings and bonds they shared for each other flaring in a brand new way.

A moment that was quickly snapped back to reality as Kora took initiative again, lips pressed against his once again and slipping her tongue past his lips, deepening and intensifying the kiss so suddenly it had Rex groaning aloud into the horned Blade’s mouth.

“H-Hey!” Mythra blurted out in a flustered little panic.

“After a little stunt like that, I’ve gotta work my way back into the lead…” Kora chuckled softly as her gaze flicked over to Mythra, peppering little pecks against their Driver’s lips as she spoke. “After all, I said I was gonna kick your butt…” Continued along with that little smirk of hers, capturing Rex’s tongue between her lips and sucking on it gently, all while keeping her gaze on her rival.

Brow furrowing, Mythra gave into the insanity once more, leaning in alongside the other Blade and pressing kisses against Rex’s cheek, waiting for Kora to slip away just a little before diving in and seizing his lips for herself, slipping her tongue into the mix as well. Driven and incensed, she flicked and ran against the roof of his mouth, massaging his tongue with her own, striking every spot she could find that made him, and her, tremble in delight, giving him the best experience she could. Until she pulled back for a quick breath, her rival bumping her out of the way to lay claim to him once again, not a moment of hesitation in her motion.

Within seconds, Rex was somehow trapped even more than he was before. The Blades kept their faces pressed right up against his, one of them tugging him into intense kisses that felt so good but so overwhelming at the same time while the other pressed their lips along his cheek, his neck, anywhere they could press themselves against without venturing too far. And the moment the one kissing him relented even a little, the other was quick to shove her out the way to claim his lips for themselves, leaving him barely a second to breath before another tongue was pushing forward to pleasure him some more. The most he was able to do was tilt his head either way to make the kisses for each of them a little bit easier, the pair of them keeping him pretty much pinned there between them.

And while this wild battle over his lips continued, both of them were keeping up the smothering of his sides with their bodies, grinding and rubbing themselves up against him with only their thin clothing separating their bare skin from his. The toned, smoothed figure of Kora, tracing gentle circles with her chest while keeping her shapely rear rocking and rubbing all against his hand… the soft, curvaceous figure of Mythra, moving her ample, almost divine, breasts up and down along him, while pressing even firmer against the hand that remained buried in her bust… it was so much excitement and stimulation that he could barely piece together a single thought.

It all felt incredible though, his body naturally rolling with their motions to meet these wonderful kisses, fingers sinking snugly into the gorgeous curves that were on offer to him, groaning with delight into each kiss that was pressed against him. Judging this contest, if that’s really what this was all about, was already seeming next to impossible. Both of them were simply amazing.

The groans of pleasure that escaped him only emboldened the Blades, mewling and moaning themselves as they gave their all into this, both desperate and wanting to win their Driver’s favour and win the contest. Even if all of this was just as exciting and pleasurable for them as it was for him, the heat between their legs growing fiercer with each passing moment.

Everything Rex had been enduring had had a profound effect on his body, his cheeks flushed red, the beads of sweat that were running smoothly down his back, all reactions that were greater and fiercer than anything he had felt himself. The greatest reaction though, was the now very hard bulge that stood tall through his boxers, twitching and throbbing against the material in an almost begging display. And after focusing on the lips of their Driver for so long, both Kora and Mythra took a moment to glance down at it, the mixture of excitement and determination racing through them at such an appealing sight.

Glancing at one another, they didn’t have time to delay. Pulling back suddenly, both of them darted off the bed, settling down on the floor on their knees, four hands snapping fast onto the undergarments that lay before them. “A-Ah! Y-You’re both…!” Rex yelped at the instant shift of focus from his lips to somewhere much MUCH more private, the furious grasp of fingers against his boxers more than enough to scare the daylights out of him. The panic from before brewed up once more at this further escalation, not given any time to process this before the two sets of hands had properly seized the material and tugged them down, leaving him at last completely nude before his pair of Blades, who took a second to admire his throbbing erection.

What lay before them wouldn’t be called the largest cock in all of Alrest, but then again, Rex was far from the largest man in the world. He still had plenty of growing to do, and even then, what he was already packing was more than generous, standing tall and proud and twitching before them. It was enough to make a twinge of nervousness course through Mythra, wondering to herself whether or not this was something she would be able to handle, whether or not she would be good enough to satisfy him, even if the confident smirk upon Kora’s lips strengthened her resolve.

“Just look at this thing…” Mythra spoke warmly, her hot inviting tone returning once more as her hand shifted forward to take hold of his shaft, watching as Rex stiffened and shook just a little at the contact. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to know I can get you this excited Rex…” Came from her smiling lips, gently pumping her hand along his length, keeping up her confidant act as much as she could. Even if her heart leapt a little in her chest with each throb she felt run through it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mythra…” Kora piped up, taking hold of the cock herself and pumping faster than her rival right off the bat. “I obviously had way more of an impact on him. The way he squeezed my ass and kissed me back… way harder than he was groping those fat lumps of yours… isn’t that right Rex?”

“What?! Oh, you must be dreaming Kora! It was all me, wasn’t it Rex?”

“C’mon Rex, don’t have to lie to spare little Miss Aegis’ feelings. I’m the one that got you all hard and excited, yeah?”

“I-I… I don’t… u-uh…” Rex stammered out, the sensation of two warm and eager hands stroking his virgin cock with two pairs of demanding and incensed eyes looking right at him far too much to handle all at once. Each stroke and squeeze against his length sent pleasure far more intense than his own hand could ever provide, every motion getting his legs shaking against the bed and his toes curling frantically against the bedsheets. “You… You both did it… Y-You’re both amazing… I couldn’t possibly pick one or the other… it’s… it’s all too much…” He managed to gasp out amidst his heavy breaths.

That sweet genuine response was the kind of reaction they would’ve expected from him, but the indecisiveness was still enough to get their brows to furrow, the impasses that had kept them at that table for hours seeming to crop up even now. “Hmm… maybe we’re going a little hard on him…” Mythra spoke a touch more honestly, concern in her tone as she looked over at Kora, her hand releasing his shaft and moving to stop the other Blade’s.

“Mm… you might have a point…” She noted, the flustered state of the boy while his cock twitched so intensely giving her pause. “Throwing him into the middle all of a sudden might’ve overstimulated him a little… besides, if he’s all jazzed up, he’s not gonna be able to make objective choices when it comes to judging us…” Kora continued, tracing a finger across his length that got him shivering all over again. “How would you suggest we keep this going then, huh Mythra?”

Biting her tongue to hold back some of her anger at Kora’s persistence in stimulating him even when they were talking, she flicked a finger through her hair, staring with a touch of longing up at her Driver. “Well… the problem is probably the both of us going at him at the same time… maybe if we took turns instead, it’d not be as overwhelming for him… probably would make it easier for him to judge us as well if the other isn’t interfering.” She suggested, partly in wanting the boy she’d fallen for not to get worn down before she had a chance to show up her arrogant little rival. Besides, getting a chance to enjoy at least part of her first time with Rex without Kora getting in the way was something she wanted more than anything else.

“Sure thing!” Kora mused, quickly shifting to bump into Mythra’s side with enough force to shunt her out of the way, leaving her alone with Rex’s shaft. “I’ll go first then!”

“W-Wait, h-huh?!” Mythra practically screeched, so fierce that it made Rex flinch, Kora just smirking over at her rival.

“Oh, like you didn’t suggest that so you could sneak in dibs on the first round! You’re not slick Mythra!” She teased, her words striking true as she could see her practically fuming, her plans clearly been undone. “Besides, wouldn’t you want the chance to show me up? To prove that you could beat me at _anything_? The best way to prove that would be to let me go first, right?”

Mythra could feel her lips twitch in rage against her better instincts, caught between her desire to share her first time with Rex properly and the need to maintain her pride, to prove that she could outperform Kora and put her in her place. It was stupid, but she was far too stubborn to back down from her claims, especially with Kora riling her up like this, reluctantly having to accept it. “F… F-Fine. Go ahead, just know I’m going to blow whatever pathetic tricks you pull out of the water…” She sighed, huffing just a little at having to take a seat on the sidelines for now. Even if it was the rules she had come up with.

“H-Hey… don’t I get a say in this?” Rex cut in, still trying to deal with how fast this was all going.

“Aww, what’s the matter Rex? Surely you’ve gotta be okay with me, right?” Kora teased sweetly, bringing her gloved hands forward and wrapping them around the base of his cock, giving the gentlest of squeezes as she gazed up at him. Her sapphire eyes glowing with a warmth and a desire to them, that cheeky smile of hers curled in just the right way to make her all the more alluring. “All I want is to make you feel good. To make you as happy and satisfied as I can. You’re my Driver, after all… do you not want me?” Spilled hotly from her lips, the moist heat of her breath tingling against the tip of his cock with each word she spoke.

‘Titan’s Foot…’ He thought to himself, this display he was being treated to yet another thing he couldn’t have prepared for. How enticing, how exciting and how delicious Kora looked sitting between his legs, grasping his member while staring up with those enchanting eyes of hers… there was no way a man couldn’t be affected by it. That fact made all the more clear as he throbbed even more between her smooth fingers. “N-No… I-I mean, yes! I… eh… well… if you’re completely okay with this, I’d be happy for you to… do it…”

That smile of hers grew at those sweet words that stammered from the boy’s lips. “I’m more than happy to do this for you Rex. So, for now, why don’t you just sit back and let Kora do her thing?” Was followed by a wink before she pressed a kiss against his tip, smacking and running her lips against the head in immediate adoration. Her hands gently pumped up and down the length of his shaft, from the base to just short of the head, letting him savour the sensation of her mouth against his most sensitive spot while she ensured the rest of him didn’t get too lonely.

Within seconds, Rex was grabbing fiercely at the bed sheets beneath him, breaths already becoming even heavier than they were before amidst the groans that now escaped him. This felt good, far better than anything he could ever recall, making his length tremble and shake with every little motion Kora laid against it, the Blade in question finding herself giggling softly at every adorable little reaction, her vibrating lips only intensifying the sensation. Before long, her hands slipped from Rex’s shaft, instead gripping his thighs gently as she put her tongue to work, tracing it along his length in long, smooth strokes, diligent and committed as she went. “Feeling good there~?”

A loud yelp of pleasure stopped an immediate answer, Kora’s lips suddenly seizing against the base of his cock for a firm kiss while her nails dug softly into his thighs, Rex needing just a few seconds to collect himself. “Y-Yeah… it’s really good… you’re amazing Kora…” He gasped out breathlessly, watching in awe at every touch the horned Blade laid upon him, the gentle scratching of her nails against his pale skin and her thorough tongue massage that saw almost every tiny part of his cock attended to, pleasure surging through him so strongly he felt drunk, not that he knew what that felt like. Kora was a handful at times, but he knew that when she was committed to something, she would give a hundred and ten percent to see it through to the end.

“Aww, you’re so sweet Rex… sweet, brave, kind and a cutie on top of that… I’m surprised no one’s eaten a catch like you up before now…” She teased with a wink, her eyes drifting to the tip of his length, watching that steady stream of precum leak without end, his precious little twitches just making a mess of himself, splashing it to and fro. Slinking up, her tongue rolled across its surface, cleaning that lingering deluge and inviting on even more, meeting Rex’s gaze once more for him to watch her lips wrap around his tip, the tight warm seal she made and the eager rumble of a moan inside her throat making his entire body shiver upon the bed. She was working her magic like a pro, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that her Girl Power was way better than the old fossil’s, already beginning to bob her head.

Mythra could only sit and stare, mouth slightly agape as she watched Kora work over Rex with so much confidence and what seemed to be ease, his impressive length disappearing past her lips only to reappear with each motion of her head back and forth, sucking and adoring their Driver’s cock like it was some tasty dessert. It was certainly an impressive display, but that only made her even more anxious. She was supposed to follow this up? She had boasted that she could do it, but the way her rival slurped on and took his shaft so deep into her mouth, while she was the kind of girl who would gag if she put her spoon just a little further than normal into her mouth had her genuinely worried. She wanted and needed to win the contest, but more than that, she wanted and needed to be the best she could for Rex. For now, she could only put on a brave face and await her turn, hiding her worry and annoyance as she watched her rival continue her treatment of him.

Kora had caught that little glimmer of discomfort in Mythra’s face out of the corner of her eye, smirking against the shaft that still filled her mouth, pumping herself up and down, testing and pushing her limits to take more of him into her throat. Slowly but surely, she worked down his length, until at last her lips pressed against his base, every inch of him stuffed snugly into her warm and tight embrace, staring hotly up at him as she pulled all the way back up off of his cock, a sweet little pop echoing into the room with the release of her lips, showing off his member dripping from base to tip in her saliva, glistening in the low light. A sight she allowed him to marvel at for a few seconds before diving back in, throating his entire length again and getting right back to work, sweet mewls and moans vibrating against him from deep inside her with each motion, her charms and skills thoroughly demonstrated and now wanting to finish him on a strong note.

It was far too much stimulation than Rex could ever have prepared himself for. Each bob of Kora’s head down the length of his cock, the flicks and caresses of her tongue as she went, even the way those sapphire eyes of hers gazed up with that excitement and desire got him crying out in bliss, more and more handfuls of sheets caught between his fingers as he vented these excess tensions in any way that he could think of. The aching he felt in his length was stronger than it had ever been, a clenching in his balls warning of his impending orgasm faster and harder than he could say, gasping and groaning out aloud as it all hit him at once, hitting his peak far sooner than he might have wished he had.

The blonde’s eyes snapped wide open at the sudden rumble that shot through the length against her throat, only for her fingers to dig tight into his thighs while he climaxed deep into her mouth. Rope after rope of his hot essence released into her throat, holding steady and sucking against him to milk as much of that release from him as she could, even if the volume and force of it was a touch more than she was ready for, soft rumbles of her own delight running against him with each passing second. She held tight for as long as she needed to, until she felt the shots of cum that filled her mouth come to an end, pulling back from his length and parting her lips to show his cum messily painted against the inside of her mouth. Only to close and swallow with a soft sigh, licking her lips contently. “That was fun…” She giggled, fluttering her eyelashes for him, her chest rising and falling with a few needed breaths filling her lungs. “Was it just as fun for you?”

“Y… Y-Yeah…” Rex panted out, a bead of sweat slipping from his brow adding another sensation to tremble to as the residual waves of his orgasm rippled through his form, still trying to process just how amazing that had just felt. “I’ve never felt so good in my life… I can hardly process this…” He smiled, catching his own breath as best he could.

“Aww, I’m super happy to hear that Rex!” Kora said with a little clap of her hands, tilting her head to the side to look up sweetly at him once more, even if the light sheen of spit and cum on her lips undercut the sweetness a little bit. “Glad my Girl Power was enough to make you feel good… and maybe even a little more than just that!” She grinned as his shaft remained hard and at attention even after a load that powerful, exactly what the Blades were hoping to see. Being a young, spry boy gave him plenty of energy to keep this up, clearly.

At last, she turned properly to glance at her rival, the Aegis still stewing away to the side, fingers flexing against her skirt in impatience so strong it was as if she was about to tear through the fabric. “He’s still good to go, Mythra! How about you go ahead and show me up then?” She teased with a wicked edge to her smooth tone, confident that Mythra was simply all talk and didn’t stand a chance after she put on such an amazing performance.

Mythra gulped softly, disguising her worry with a firm little exhale, making her way back in-between Rex’s legs with a confident flick of her hair over her shoulder, doing what she could to not let Kora’s little smirk as she pulled away deter her. “Y-Yeah, don’t worry Kora, I’ll show Rex everything I’ve got. And it’ll make that little display of yours look like garbage when I’m done.” Came as assured as she could manage, her heart racing and her head spinning as she sat there on her knees before him. Before Rex. Before the still throbbing cock that belonged to her Driver.

“W-We’re really going again already?” Rex stared down at the sight of Mythra right before him, smooth intakes of air through his nose doing all he could to calm his racing pulse, anxious and cautiously excited for this pleasure to continue. With how worked up the pair of them were, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to get away even if he wanted to.

Licking her lips gently, Mythra’s hand reached out first to grip his shaft, with soft and gently motions running along him to wipe off as much of Kora’s saliva as she could, not wanting her first experience doing this to Rex to be sullied by the taste of some bratty girl’s lips. Trembles and quivers ran across him with each slide of her hand against his length, somehow even stronger than they were when she had held him like this just a few minutes before. It got her cheeks glowing all over again, almost breathless as her fingers dragged against him, excitement coursing through her like it never had before. “C’mon Rex, I can tell you want this… and I think you know how much I want to prove myself to you…”

It was with that she leaned in properly, pressing a soft kiss hotly against his glands, only to follow it up with another. And another. And another. Again and again her lips pressed and sucked sweetly against him, descending from his tip and peppering over the surface of him in every spot she could reach. It was an odd taste. She couldn’t say it was necessarily a good taste, but she couldn’t say she hated it either. What she knew was that each once made her feel hot all over, the way the cock seemed to throb harder with each kiss and how soft gasps escaped from the boy’s lips as she went made her unable to stop herself, keeping her hand at work against his base while her lips tended to the rest of him.

Already from just those kisses, Rex found himself getting worked up all over again, hands once more gripping the sheets tightly as Mythra adored his cock. It was a different kind of adoration than the kind that Kora had given him, who had been so direct and confident in all that she had done. Knowing every move before she made it, like she was diligently and effectively accomplishing a mission. Mythra’s technique wasn’t as polished and assured as the horned Blade’s had been, but there was an eagerness and passion to them that so easily made up for the lack of technique. It delighted his heart as much as it did his cock, the gorgeous face of the Aegis so sweetly and eagerly tending to him with a warmth that made him smile. “That feels incredible Mythra…”

Her warm golden gaze drifted up to meet his as she pulled back her lips from his shaft just a little, a faint trail of her saliva stopping them from truly separating. “That’s good Rex… I want you to feel good… that’s all I want…” She spoke tenderly, more genuine than she had initially intended, releasing his length and holding onto his thighs as she put her tongue to work, dancing and running it against him in long, broad strokes, doing what she thought would feel best for him. Up and down she travelled, no clue as to what exactly she should be doing to achieve the best results and going off what she could guess would feel good, massaging him and adoring him everywhere she could reach, her own little groans of delight escaping as she continued.

“Hey, not to be a downer or anything…” Kora cut into the moment, leaning forward to observe Mythra as she went against him, finding a glare quickly shot her way from the girl in question while she watched. “But mind explaining why you’re being a copycat Mythra? You’re doing like the exact thing I was doing to him, but like… worse? And here I was, excited to see all the talent and skills Miss Legendary Aegis had to show off!” She giggled, challengingly grinning from ear to ear.

Mythra’s eyes widened before she could stop herself, realising that she _was_ copying Kora’s technique. She hadn’t meant to be a ‘copycat’ to use her words, but she wanted to give Rex the best time she could possibly give him. And since the only information she had on how to go down on a boy was from watching her rival go first…

“W… W-What do you mean? I was just trying to show that I could beat you at your own game, that’s all Kora!” She snapped back as soon as she recovered, managing a proud smile while resuming her eager tongue motions, flicking and stroking in different tempo and rhythm to what she had been doing before, hoping that was enough to be convincing. Like hell she was going to let her inexperience be shown that quickly.

Such a firm snap back got Kora to raise an eyebrow cheekily, seeing yet another glimmer of weakness the proud Blade was trying to hide. “That right, huh? Why don’t you prove it then? I took the whole thing into my mouth before, so that should be no problem for someone like you, right?” She winked wickedly, taunting and baiting her into a trap she knew Mythra couldn’t fight falling into, the Aegis’ widening eyes speaking volumes for that sentiment.

Through his heavy pants and his own bliss, Rex spoke up again. “Y-You don’t have to push yourself too hard Mythra, not if you don’t want to… this is wonderful already…” He quickly interjected, knowing that there was a chance of her doing something silly if she was provoked enough into it.

It did little to stop her though, brow furrowing as she pulled back, lining herself up to do what it was she had to do. It terrified her, it made her knees shake against the stone floor and her heart rate to soar higher than a rocket, but she couldn’t back down. “D-Don’t worry Rex, I can h-handle this… I promised I’d make you feel g-good…” She stammered with a smile that tried to be confident, even if her nervousness shone through like a flame in the dark. “Besides… if I don’t do it, I c-can’t show you up, can I Kora?”

With Rex looking on with concern and Kora watching with almost devilish delight, Mythra leaned in close, her heavy breaths tingling against his sensitive glands, mentally preparing herself for taking this impressive length into her mouth. Swallowing softly, her lips wrapped around his head, taking another moment to get herself ready, sucking gently against him with a few smooth flicks of her tongue against his tip, the taste of his precum leaking into her mouth not helping with her nerves at all. Until at last, with a firm grip on his thighs, she pushed herself down, determined to push past her limits and properly throat his cock.

She only made it around halfway down his shaft before the tickling in her throat became too much, eyes bulging and watering as she started to gag. She couldn’t do it, violently yanking herself back off his cock and coughing loudly, releasing Rex’s thighs to instead cover her mouth from the leaking spittle she couldn’t stop.

“Mythra, you okay?!” Rex sat up in sudden panic, the Aegis’ head quickly turning away from his as soon as she spoke, clearly unable to look at him after that failure. “I said you didn’t have to push yourself… I didn’t mean to hurt you if I did…” He spoke apologetically, sweet and genuine in his words as he always was.

“Really Mythra? You couldn’t even take half of him? That’s kinda sad…” Kora was quick to crack wickedly at her rival through her own giggles, her botched performance just as amusing as she thought it was going to be. Not only could she knock her down a peg, but she could let her humiliate herself in front of their Driver at the same time. It would only make her Girl Power look that much better, like she planned. “I knew all that talk about showing me up was a load of crap…”

Seeing Mythra’s embarrassment all too clear, Rex drifted his attention onto his other Blade, the horned blonde who was still happily mocking her, frowning disapprovingly at her. “Kora, you can’t just do something like that! We’re all supposed to be friends here, can’t go and treat her like that! It’s just rude…” He spoke to Mythra’s defence, even if it didn’t accomplish a lot more than a smug little eye roll from her.

Breathing a few more heavy breaths, Mythra’s embarrassment gave way to a new determination. She needed a way to recover from that blunder, one that’d still prove that she could be just as good as the annoying bitch who was still laughing at her even now. And within a few moments she had her idea, throwing herself back forward with an intensity that shocked Rex and Kora alike, pooling her saliva inside her mouth as much as she could before leaning over his cock once more, a long stream of her hot drool flowing from her tongue to coat the shaft in a slick sheen.

“A-Ah… Mythra… what are you…” He gasped in surprise, her saliva dripping onto his tip and pouring down his cock tingling him in a way he hadn’t felt before. It felt nice, yes, but it concerned him. That this might be something she was doing in hopes of taking him into her mouth again, which after seeing her reaction was the last thing he could want. He was about to tell her this, but his words were cut short as he watched her white dress fade away, consumed in a wave of golden ether that rippled the material away into nothingness, leaving the curvaceous, quite literally, divine figure of the Aegis before him. Made all the more noticeable as she took hold of her own ample breasts, moving over to have them wrap snugly around his member.

“I know you like these Rex… You stare at them all the time, and don’t bother denying it…” Mythra spoke with a new fire in her tone, staring firmly up at him while her hands already started getting to work, rubbing and smothering the firm cock in between her tits, pumping in sloppy yet salacious motions up and down the length of him. “A-And if my mouth isn’t up to the task of treating you… then I hope these can make up for it…” She licked her lips, shifting her head down smoothly to take his still exposed tip into her mouth, doing what she could to pick up her fellatio where she had left it off.

“Hey! We were only using our mouths on him! That’s totally cheating!” Kora was quick to shout out in protest, a sentiment that quickly fell on deaf ears as Mythra showed no signs of slowing down at all, Rex far too caught up in the gravity of what was happening to notice that she had even said a word. Realising that no one was even listening to her, Kora simply crossed her arms in her own little huff, having to watch on and see her rival turn this fellatio contest into something completely different.

Gasping out aloud, each breath Rex took in was almost immediately followed by a shivering groan of delight from the sensations that covered him from base to tip, a tight warm embrace that built him in a totally unique way to Kora’s mouth before. The ample perfect breasts he had admired in silence now kept his length trapped and smothered in a softness and warmth that had almost no parallel, all that saliva that coated him letting them slip and slide against every inch of him in tender, eager motions, each twitch of his length sending it rubbing even harder against the divine prison it was held in.

And what remained free of her bosom was instead trapped between those sweet lips, sucking gently against his tip while her tongue danced and ran against all the parts of him she could reach, sloppy, messy and infinitely driven in every motion in an adorable display to entertain him, each passing second bringing him even more delight and ever closer to yet another powerful release.

Through every rock of her tits against him, each flick of her tongue against her tip, Mythra could feel the delirium of her excitement swim through her head, heat and desire coursing through her frame to a peak she never could’ve imagined she could feel. She wanted to do the very best she could, anything she could at all to delight and pleasure her beloved Driver. For the contest, and for herself.

Up and down her boobs went against him, some motions keeping them in unison pumping along his length while at times moving them independently to overwhelm him in their soft eager warmth, her skin becoming increasingly slick with her spit and his precum as she went. She moaned out just as passionately as he did, rumbles from her throat tickling and stimulating him on top of everything else, not even noticing how her own thighs pressed together, rubbing and grinding against herself as she went all out. She still had no clue if she was doing a good job, whether or not she was making some stupid rookie mistakes, but her drive was far too strong to entertain those thoughts.

She wanted to make him cum.

She _needed_ to make him cum.

“Mythra… M-Mythra!”

He managed to cry out at the very last second, Mythra snapping back to reality as his cock thrashed and throbbed so intensely between her breasts, giving her almost no warning before his climax struck like a bolt of lightning, golden eyes bulging as the hot deluge of cum began to fill her mouth. It was so intense, so hot and so fast and so much… she couldn’t take it! Holding fast for a few moments, she pulled back haphazardly from his cock, thick long ropes of his seed shooting out onto her immaculate face, drenching her delicate features in his release and even more releasing out and pouring onto her breasts, leaving them stained and dripping in cum. There was so much… she could only watch in amazement, spurt after spurt of his release coating her… it shouldn’t have excited her as much as it did…

“W-Woah… there’s so much…” She let out breathlessly, licking her lips softly while the last of his release rained down onto her, still feeling his cock throb and tremble between her breasts as she looked up at him. Her own heart was racing, thighs squirming and rubbing in impatient strokes back and forth, arousal seeping down them and onto the stone floor beneath her. Not that she even noticed the mess she was making beneath herself. “Did… Did that feel good Rex?”

It took her Driver just a few moments to be able to answer, needing a little time to breathe and recover after two powerful climaxes in such short succession, finally looking down to meet Mythra’s warm, wanting gaze. “It… It really did… I can hardly feel my legs…” He chuckled softly, the rosiness of his cheeks almost cute in a way. “You were great Mythra… really fantastic…”

She couldn’t stop herself from smiling, a genuine bright smile at being praised for her efforts, pleased beyond words that her lack of knowledge hadn’t led to a bad experience for him. But there was one little detail she wanted to know too. “Thank you, Rex. And if it was that good, it was better than what Kora did, right?”

The snap back to that serious edge intimidated Rex once more, his pleased smile twisting into a slightly more uncomfortable one. “Uh… w-well… I…” Stammered out, not really having an answer to that question.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Kora was quick to move in and cut him off. “Hey! That obviously doesn’t count! Mythra absolutely cheated there! We were seeing who could do a better job of satisfying him with our mouths and you just all of a sudden strip and throw your boobs at him! That’s just foul play!” She pouted, arms crossed and glaring right at her rival, unable to believe that she would resort to a trick like that all because she was terrible with her mouth.

At last pulling back from Rex’s cock, Mythra’s brows furrowed to match the horned Blade’s. “What are you talking about? We never established it was mouth only! You’re just saying that since you know that I had you beat!”

“Ha! You can keep dreaming! You only whipped out those old saggy tits because I was so much better with my mouth that you had to cheat! You couldn’t even take half of him! That’s just pathetic!”

“Don’t even try me with that Kora! My breasts got involved since I knew Rex would love it! And that’s what this is about, who can give him the best time! All because you’re too small in the chest department to do anything with them doesn’t mean you can call foul when I do!”

“My girls are just fine, thank you! I just didn’t need to use them since I knew my mouth would be more than enough to prove that I’ve got way more Girl Power!”

“You just said we were only supposed to use our mouths! What do you mean you didn’t need to use them?!”

“Aha! So you admit that it was supposed to be mouth only, huh?!”

“God, you are so frustrating!”

The tension between them felt like it was going to break into a full brawl at any second, the pair scowling and almost snarling at one another with a fire that’d set the whole room ablaze if it continued. It got a worried gulp to slip down Rex’s throat, this contest escalating before his very eyes with him sitting very much in the centre of the madness. A madness that had given him the greatest pleasure and excitement he had felt in his life, sure, but he didn’t know how far they were going to push this. Or how much he would be able to handle.

“You’re really not going to let this go, are you Kora?” Mythra asked venomously, hands at last releasing her Driver’s thighs and standing up, arms crossed under her cum-stained breasts as she challengingly stared her rival down.

A touch of a smirk to her scowl, Kora rose up to her feet as well, matching her challenge tit for tat. “Nope, guess I’m not. Not about to back down and let a cheater cheat her way to a win…”

“H-Hey… ain’t you both getting a bit too worked up?” Rex spoke out over the top of them, hoping the nervousness in his voice didn’t undermine his sentiment. “You were both really great, and from what I can see, you’ve both got Girl Power going to the ceiling! So, maybe we can say we’re all friends and we can call it-”

“ _SHUT UP, REX._ ” The pair of his Blades snapped out in a familiar eerie unison with a firm glare in his direction, making it clear the contest was about the two of them and he had no say in it.

“… Got it.” He answered with a sigh, his body shrinking a little in on itself in defeat. He may be their Driver, but even he couldn’t do anything to stop this. And it’s not like they were going to let him leave until this was over. The fact that his erection hadn’t subsided after all of this wasn’t exactly a good sign either.

Kora cocked an eyebrow, more of that trademark smirk of hers returning as she moved quickly to get back to winning. “We’ll go for another round then, just to prove beyond a doubt which of us can charm him more. Oh, and since you’re naked…” She trailed off as a similar wave of ether cascaded across her form, clothes fading away and leaving her just as nude as her rival, her toned, slender form on delicious display, hands coming to rest tantalisingly against her curvy hips. “I better get serious too…”

Before Mythra even got a chance to question what she meant by ‘getting serious’, Kora had already made her move, turning on the spot and bending over Rex’s lap, hands firmly on his knees while her round plump ass pressed back right against his cock, a motion so fast and smooth that it shocked the Aegis as much as their Driver. “K-Kora!” Rex yelped in his surprise, any slight chance of his shaft getting soft gone the moment his Blade’s backside rubbed up against him, Kora’s assets below the belt lovely enough to give Mythra’s own assets a run for their money.

“It’s my turn again, so you can back off Mythra. Until this nice, big cock is shooting out another load, it’s Kora’s time to shine!” She giggled confidently, rocking and rolling her hips to grind back against his firm shaft, showing absolutely no restraint as per usual. Mythra using her breasts threw her off her game a little bit, but that just meant she had to show off even more than ever with her greatest asset. Long, eager rubs of her shapely cheeks up and down the length of his cock, shifting teasingly from side to side to make her cheeks jiggle with a tantalising ripple, smothering him with everything she could while giving a show for him to remember.

Sighing with an air of indignancy, Mythra stepped to the side to give Kora some room to work with, wanting nothing more than to indulge herself more in the thrill that was intimacy with her Driver, but her rival would only start up again and be a royal pain in her ass. The cum she had plastered onto her still lingered though, slowly running down her ample breasts with a gentle little shimmer in the low light and the excitement that had built up between her legs still raged like an open flame, thighs pressing together to keep just how hot and bothered she really was from being too noticeable. She wanted, she needed to do more with him, even if she had to wait for Kora to do whatever it was she wanted with him. All she knew was that whatever she did, she would show off her Girl Power even harder.

Up and down, back and forth Kora’s backside went against him, bouncing and shaking with each roll of her hips, the Blade tilting her head back over her shoulder to smile hotly in his direction. “I know you’re loving this Rex, don’t have to tell me! I can feel every little throb and every little twitch running through that yummy dick of yours against my ass…” She giggled, shifting back just enough for his member to become trapped between her cheeks, sandwiching it with her shapely rear just like how it had been trapped between a pair of ample breasts just before. “And don’t worry about being a gentleman or anything… go ahead and touch me all you want…”

Licking his lips, it was far too appetising an offer to resist. He could still remember the sensation of her clothed rear against his hand from before, and that made the decision to reach for her an easy one, fingers sinking snugly into her cheeks. Digits pushing deep into her flesh that seemed to go forever, squeezing and grasping them however he wished, feeling the way it shook and jiggled with her continued motions against his member, loving the sensation that she was making him feel. The eager smiles and glances she cast over her shoulder as she did only made him that much more excited.

The pleasure that came with this madness did have a certain appeal, he had to guiltily admit to himself. Especially as he took a risk, raising his hand slightly and bringing it down in a cheeky smack against her ass.

That was enough to get Kora to yelp slightly, only to giggle lustily back at him. “Mm… you cheeky boy… can’t get enough of me?” She teased, her motions building in speed and fervour after that spank. She wanted this to purely be something to pleasure and excite him to show off, but each rock had another effect as well. Mainly, the building heat and excitement that coursed from between her legs, her plans to have fun with her cute little Driver intermingling beautifully with her drive to win.

More waves of delight surged through his twice-climaxed cock, the gentle euphoria coursing through him like nothing he had could’ve imagined, chuckling almost drunkenly at his Blade’s teasing. “It feels so good… you’re gorgeous Kora…” He smiled, caressing and massaging the delicious rear that was still on display for him, not even noticing that his own hips were instinctively starting to rock against her, spiking that pleasure even higher. “I d-don’t even know how much longer I can last if you keep this up…”

All those words, those thrusts of her Driver up against her and the brewing lust building up inside her was exactly what Kora needed. What she needed to push this onto the next stage of what she had in mind. “Don’t get too worked up with just this Rex… because this is just the warm-up for what I have in mind for you right now…” She smirked, coming to a halt in her motions to sit in his lap, turning around with a hand to tilt his head to look up at her, lips moving in to press against his for a hot kiss, mewling softly into his mouth as her tongue flicked to and fro against his. Fingers slid into his hair, gripping it with a gentle tug while squeezing her cheeks against his shaft, little drops of fresh pre-cum hitting against her smooth skin, keeping their embrace for a few long seconds before releasing, shifting off his lap with purpose.

Both Rex and Mythra watched intently as Kora moved with a sway and a rhythm to her motions, crawling around his seated form and making her way to the head of the bed, hips rocking and swinging in an admittedly irresistible way. So much so that even Mythra had to quietly admit to herself it was quite a sight. Her destination reached, the horned Blade leaned herself down against the pillows, head resting comfortably while her knees raised her delectable rear high into the air, spreading her thighs apart to show something almost as delectable. Her bare and waiting slit, visible lines of her arousal trailing down her thighs, all in a show for her Driver.

“Come and take me Rex…” She whined, biting her lip softly from the excitement presenting herself had made run through her entire form.

“W-What?” Came from the other two in the room in unison, Mythra’s delivery simply more aghast and angrier than Rex’s surprised and nervous cadence. Kora was really about to leap ahead, to well and truly take Rex’s first time. Her hands clenched into fists against her chest at the thought, almost every fibre in her being begging her to grab the horned brat and toss her off the bed to take her place, to butt in and take what she wanted. But this was a contest to see who had more Girl Power, and she had made the rule of them taking turns anyway. It’d be a sign of weakness to try and circumvent her own stipulations, and her pride was far too much on the line as it was. She’d have to bite her tongue, hold it in.

‘L… L-Let Kora go first…’

“W-Woah… um, a-ah…” Rex stammered at the sight of Kora offering herself up to him, the mixture of enthusiasm and anxiety that crashed about inside of him giving him pause. A beautiful and sexy girl offering herself up to him definitely was appealing to a virile teen like him in more ways than he could put into words, but there was the fact that he had never done anything like this before. No idea what it was going to feel like, what it was he should do once he got going, what would make her feel good, there were so many things that he had no clue about. “You’re… You’re absolutely sure, Kora?”

“Of course I am!” She answered, smirking back at him with an eager wiggle of her hips. “You’re my Driver, so I’d absolutely want this Rex. Plus, the most powerful Girl Power I can muster is right here, so I’m doubly sure this is what I want…” Continued from her lips, her own arousal building higher than she could say. “And don’t forget, you awakened me from my Core Crystal. That means I’m totally new and fresh for you to have all the fun you want with…” She concluded with a gentle little jab, a teasing glance over in Mythra’s direction, who scowled even harder in return.

There were only a few seconds of hesitation before Rex began to move, shuffling towards her and settling into position, despite his nerves and racing heart having not quite subsided yet. He knew he wanted this though, and Kora seemed just as eager for it, so he was going to just go with his gut and hope it’d turn out alright. With a hand on her hip, he shifted in closer, using his other to help guide his shaft, pressing lightly up against her to get a feel for this, to the collective gasp from the pair of them. The sensation of his hot, hard shaft rubbing against her sensitive slit was enough to make her shiver, and the warm, wet entrance that quivered against him made him stiffen, a pair of virgins about to lose their virginity to one another. And with him lined up, he pushed forward.

Slowly but steadily, inch after inch of his shaft pushed its way into Kora, Rex’s fingers trembling as the sensations had him almost floored. The heat, the tightness, the wet enrapturing embrace of Kora’s pussy was unlike anything he could describe, even more than everything that this crazy night had brought forth so far. Pants of air grew more and more intense as he pushed on, steadying himself as to not lost himself within the first few moments of what was his proper ‘first time’, even if he could feel the throbs and twitches of his length seeming almost feral with its intensity, shifting his other hand onto Kora’s other hip for some much needed support. “H-Hah… s-shit…” Whined from his clenched teeth, fingers tight against Kora’s skin while his push forward continued without any thought of moving crossed his mind, only knowing that he wanted more of this feeling.

At the same time, the horned Blade could feel her hands grasp the pillows beneath her much firmer than she thought she was going to, mewling out at the sensation of being penetrated for the first time. Well, at least the first time since she had awakened, she had no clue what her previous iterations had gotten up to. Still, the feeling was greater than she had been anticipating, her inner walls squeezing and quivering against the shaft that stretched and filled her in a way that bordered on intoxicating. It made her tremble and shake against the bed, the smile across her lips speaking to that bliss. “Mn… y-yeah…” She gasped, toes curling cutely as her hips pushed back against him, feeding more and more of him into her. Something she knew they both wanted more than anything.

Pushing on and on, at last Rex’s hips came to a gentle impact against Kora’s shapely rear, his shaft taken to the very base inside her more than welcoming slit, to a mutual groan of utter delight from the pair of them. “T-There… now you’re all the way inside me…” Kora chuckled, feeling so full and stretched in just the most satisfying way. “Man, you feel great… and I hope I feel just as nice?”

“I-It feels great too…” Rex groaned out, a sound of delight dragged out of him as Kora wiggled her hips a little against him, her walls shuddering around his length which trembled firmly as a response, struggling a little to keep his thoughts together. “You dream about stuff like this feeling good, but actually being here, doing it… I can barely describe it…”

The Blade couldn’t but bite her lip, pleasure and excitement filling her head much like it was doing to her Driver. “Aww… you sweet talker Rex…” She teased, keeping up her seductive charm that radiated through her tone. Feeling her hips involuntarily begin to grind back and forth against him, she knew there was only one step left to take. “Go ahead then Rex… fuck me…”

With a firm breath to ready himself, Rex dove right in, withdrawing part way out of his Blade’s slit, only to bring himself back forward with a firm thrust, a satisfied grunt slipping from his lip as he thrust again, wasting very little time in indulging himself on what lay before him. It was his very first time, and with the snug embrace of an eager pussy and the amazing and sexy girl it was a part of, there was nothing that could stop him. He gained pace, pumping and slamming his length into her with nothing but instinct guiding his motions, not really able to think about much more than that in the state he was in.

“H-Hah… ngh…” Rex groaned aloud, panting amidst those groans as he thrust fervently into Kora’s slit, the tight wonderful feel of his Blade’s walls only getting better as he slid his way back and forth, every squeeze and every quiver tingling and stimulating his cock with each motion. A boy could dream, imagine and fantasize how incredible sex would feel, but the reality of the act he was experiencing now made them all look pitiful in comparison. It got his fingers to tighten even more against her hips, thrust harder and tug her back against those thrusts to make that pleasure grow, drinking in all of this that he possibly could. “I can’t b-believe how… amazing this is…”

The pleasure was getting to the Blade too, Kora actually finding it hard to muster the breath to throw some teasing quip back at him, gasping and whining in genuine bliss from what her Driver was doing to her. His cock filled her with each impact, every one of them hitting just the right spot to send electricity coursing through her. Radiating from her drenched and eager slit to the end of her toes, the tips of her fingers and the very top of her head, the throbs and aches and twitches of that length as it pumped faster and faster grinding against her walls with pure, unrestrained desire… it was enough to leave her almost breathless.

“Mm… mm-nn-aahh…” Kora managed to gasp out after several long seconds, feeling his hands dragging her hips back against him to meet those thrusts, rolling herself in time with those motions to get those impacts hitting even harder, wanting to make this pleasure grow as much as he did. “O… O-Of course you can’t, R-Rex… this is my, a-ah! M-My Girl Power at… a-at work!” She whined amidst her moans, finding it increasingly hard to play the sweet-talking, flirty Blade with all this bliss that kept hitting her like a rear kick from an Anlood to the face.

Rex didn’t feel like a cute little kid where Kora was laying, that was for damn certain.

In the midst of all this, Mythra had to sit on the side lines, watching as her Driver pounded her rival with so much vigour, so much passion, she could hardly believe it. The almost intoxicated look of bliss that consumed Rex’s face was a sight that set her own loins aquiver, and the expression of near overwhelmed euphoria on Kora’s that was even accentuated by her tongue lagging slightly out of her mouth was a shock to her as well. She knew fine well that the pair of them were virgins, just as she was, but seeing Kora’s unshakable arrogance and confidence broken just a touch from the satisfaction that Rex’s embrace could spoke volumes of how wonderful it really felt.

As embarrassing as it might make her feel, it only kept the lust inside the Aegis raging ever still, the sensation of her thighs shaking and rubbing together almost beyond her control driving her wild. She had conceded going first in the name of the contest and ‘winning’, but thoughts of getting to experience this for herself only made the wait for her shot that more agonising.

Firm smacks and slaps of skin from Rex’s hips slamming against Kora’s ass with each thrust filled the room, squeaks and creaks of the bed beneath the pair of them echoing from their frantic display and the joint blend of groans and moans from Driver and Blade alike made a symphony of noise that radiated out through the silent inn. It only grew louder and fiercer with each passing minute of their embrace, lost to the frenzy and the ecstasy that came from this.

No matter how long or how hard Rex thrust into her, she was still so wonderfully snug and slick. As if with each motion back, her walls clung and shook and squeezed around his length to pull him back in, just as though he was her favourite sweet that she couldn’t get enough of. And the way her rounded, shapely rear bounced and shook with each impact, only getting more and more appealing as she rocked back against him harder, it was greater than anything he could’ve asked for. “O-Oh f-fuck… you look s-so stunning K-Kora…”

Hearing words like that only made her legs quiver even more, the strain she felt in holding herself up in the face of this treatment getting clearer with each passing second not lost on her, even to the point of properly resting most of her weight on the pillows beneath her now as to not topple over. “T-Thanks Rex…!” She whined out, so much of her cheekiness gone from her voice and replaced with a delight and a longing edge that was far more genuine than she was prepared to show at the start. “Y-You know… you can… you can spank my a-ass again, if you want?” Kora continued, managing to sway her hips just a little from side to side even amid the thrusts, hoping to tempt him into it.

Watching those luscious hips swing back and forth to make her delicious rear end that much more appetising, Rex took the offer readily, raising a hand from her hips and bringing it down firmly against her ass, harder than his testing spank he had done before, an oh so satisfying _smack_ ringing out over the other harmony of noises their passion had made.

“YAAH!”

Kora’s squeal sang out loudly, the Blade’s fingers hard enough into the pillows beneath her that they were about to split, Rex crying out himself as he felt her squeeze even tighter around his cock.

“D-Do that again! Spank me all you want!” She cried out, beyond help now as the thrill of all this took her over, wanting and needing to see how far this could go.

Biting his lip, he did exactly as his Blade asked, hand slamming down open-palmed against those gorgeous ass cheeks, each impact making them shake and jiggle about even more for him, quickly and eagerly settling into a rhythm in time with his thrusts. The sight itself was enough to compel him, but the way she trembled, how she clung to and quivered all against him with such glee with each spank he laid against her… he couldn’t even describe how incredible it felt.

The sting of her cheeks built up, the oddly satisfying mix of subtle pain along with the wonderful delights pushing Kora even further, squealing and crying out so much that she ended up shoving her face into the pillows beneath her, needing to in some way muffle her noises. She could hardly see straight, smile stretched almost all the way to her ears as she drowned in the pleasures she had brought upon herself. God, why did she wait for an excuse to experience this?

“Fuck me Rex! Fuck me!” Kora bellowed against the pillows, keeping her hips moving to have her ass crash against his pelvis with every thrust, taking his cock in deep, exciting him with her motions and offering her ass up for more spanks all in one smooth action. This all felt too good, arousal spilling from her with every pump of his cock and running down her trembling legs, built up over all this time spent in the contest and satisfied better than she could imagine. The fact this was for the contest barely crossed her mind in that moment, caring about nothing but the here and now. To ride out her first time with her Driver and savour every drop of bliss she could wrench from it.

Rex persisted with all that he was doing at her request, everything Kora was doing to thrill and work him up hitting with perfect accuracy, picking up more pace still while his hand kept up its assault on her rear end, the redness that was coming across it oddly exciting him just as much as everything else. He couldn’t be certain in his incensed state whether or not her actions were fuelled by a genuine passion for this or her keeping up with the contest, but he was past the point of caring, her warm, eager slit far too much for him to resist, hammering his aching shaft into her with all he had, groans and cries of delight spilling out over the echoing smacks he was delivering to the Blade beneath him.

He kept up his pace, trying to maintain all of this as best he could, but he could feel his body starting to betray him. The aching and tension that coursed through his length grew, knowing that he was not going to be lasting for very much longer. Even after two powerful orgasms had shocked his system, he was still very much a first timer at this, another climax building up faster than he was ready for. “S… S-Shit… I can’t h-hold on much l-longer, Kora…” He panted through gritted teeth, doing all he could to hang on.

“M-Me too… I’m about to c-cum so hard…” She whined breathlessly, those extra hard throbs and twitches that ran through her Driver’s cock feeling almost like he was thrashing around inside of her, the ferocity and eagerness radiating from him making her quiver all the more, squeezing snugly around his shaft. She could feel how close she was, trembling and shaking almost as hard as he was, and wanting to feel his climax as much as she wanted to feel her own.

“Go ahead! Don’t worry about anything else, let it all out in me! I want to feel how hard I can make you cuuum!” She cried out, managing to tilt her head enough to meet Rex’s eyes over her shoulder. A look that was wanting, begging, aching for him to reach his peak from her slit.

It was too much. The boy managed a few more desperate thrusts before his lust overtook him, holding onto his Blade’s shapely hips and bottoming out with one last push, hitting his climax deep inside of her. Yet another thick and heavy deluge of spunk escaping his cock, rope after rope of his essence unleashed upon her as it thrashed and shook wildly against those tight walls, all while his head rolled back with a guttural groan of delight rising up from his throat. Even after two previous orgasms in such a short span of time, this was easily the most intense one yet, so fierce that he couldn’t stop his legs from shaking as he held tight against her.

With that mighty push forward, followed immediately by his length thrashing and dumping a powerful load deep inside of her, Kora couldn’t hold back either. Her own orgasm struck through her, everything built up inside her reaching its peak alongside her Driver. Squealing in total bliss, her walls clenching down around him to milk his climax for all she could, legs shaking and trembling from all the sensations that rocked her to the very core. She was messy and passionate, her own release let out all over Rex’s length, onto his crotch and streaking down her toned thighs, barely able to put two thoughts together in her head. It was simply fantastic for her, the wide genuine smile upon her lips telling that truth far more than her words could say.

The joint orgasm of Driver and Blade lasted for a good short while, the duet of blissful cries of delight persisting the whole while as they remained locked against one another, until they were left panting and gasping against one another, coming back down to Alrest after such intense pleasure. His digits slackening against her, Rex tugged back with a tinge of reluctance, slipping his shaft out of Kora to sit back against his knees. “That was… just… w-wow…” He managed to whine out, the equivalently cold air of the room against his cock making him shiver just a little bit, a few last drops of cum dripping from his tip onto the sheets beneath.

“W-Wow is right…” Kora giggled between her own heavy breaths, feeling so empty and almost lonely now that her Driver had pulled out of her, the mixture of her own arousal and Rex’s release leaking out of her making her breaths shake within her chest. She couldn’t stop the grin on her lips, even as she rose up from her place on the bed, turning back to look at him properly. “Shouldn’t be surprised that I could give you such a fun time…” She teased, despite that honest smile and glimmer in her eyes cutting through her cheekiness, even if only for a little bit. She still had her Girl Power-Off to win, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to enjoy this too.

Rolling his eyes, Rex opened his mouth to give a fitting response, thinking of something that’d be nice to say as well as to cut through that teasing jab, but was met with a tongue slipping past his lips once more, Kora having leaned in to kiss him. Arms snaking around his neck, she pulled in tight and snug, an infectious mewl across her lips as she embraced him, toned and slender figure laid bare against his skin, Rex’s own hands naturally following course to embrace her as well, preferring the intimacy of the moment more than some quip back at his Blade.

Keeping tight against him, she pulled back a touch, leaning in again quickly to plant another peck against him, meeting his gaze. “And thank you for making it so fun for me too…” Mused from her purring lips.

Blinking a few times, Rex smiled in turn, squeezing her sides gently within the hug he was giving her. “Glad I wasn’t a disaster or anything…” He chuckled awkwardly, glad his virginity didn’t make it less than enjoyable for Kora.

“Far from it…” She giggled back, meeting him for yet another kiss, the honest affection in her actions more than clear, wanting to enjoy this a little longer.

She’d almost forgotten that there was someone else still in the room.

“It’s… I-It’s my turn…”

Mythra’s words spoke out over the embrace, shaky but bold nonetheless, both Rex and Kora turning to look at the Aegis standing at the bedside, hands clenched firmly at her side as she stared at them. The glow across her cheeks rivalled that of her red haired counterpart, expression an odd mix of determination and desire tinged with an edge of dread. Each one of her heavy breaths had her bare chest rising and falling, steadying and holding the mess she was inside together as best she could.

“Oh, sorry Mythra, we were just a little caught up in the moment…” Kora answered with a wicked edge to her tone, reminding herself that this wasn’t just for her to have some fun with her Driver. She was here to prove that she was the one on the team with the most Girl Power, and to show Miss Legendary Aegis up.

Shooting a glare right at her annoying horned rival, she could hardly hold still. The combination of watching Kora take Rex’s first time, her determination to win, her desire to be with her Driver and every bit of built up arousal that she even now kept her thighs closed to conceal was driving her absolutely mad. “It’s my turn now Kora. You can get off the bed and back off.” She spoke sharply, not in any mood for teasing or playing around right now.

An arrogant little exhale through Kora’s nose complimented her cocky grin, releasing her Driver and doing as she was told. “Sure, go ahead. I’m looking forward to seeing how you go Mythra.” The horned Blade rolling off the bed and standing up once more, cum still messily streaking down her firm thighs. “To see how the ancient Miss Aegis treats our Driver after five hundred years spent drying out at the bottom of the Cloud Sea… and how she stacks up against a cute new Blade that just took his first time…”

Mythra’s fists were positively shaking at her sides at this venom Kora was throwing out riled her up even further, Rex swallowing softly at the sight of the pair of them going at one another again. Still taking a few breaths to recover, the fatigue was starting to hit at least a touch, going three rounds back to back during his first time certainly taking it out of him. That fact made even clearer by his erect member beginning to lose some of its steam, drooping down a bit as he lost some of his hardness. “Oh, damn… I’m starting to lose a bit of steam…” He mused quietly to himself, a conflicted feeling running through. A disappointment that he might not be able to go on… and a fear of what the girls might do to him if he couldn’t go on.

Catching a glimpse of Rex’s cock starting to soften was enough for Mythra, quickly throwing herself onto the bed and right at her Driver, a hot press of her lips against his being her very first priority. The second which being to bring her bare hand forward and wrap it around his shaft, sliding and pumping up and down his length to bring the fire back into his loins, desperate in her motions against him. She couldn’t risk him getting worn down, not before she got to experience her first time too.

“M-Mythra…” He managed to whine out against her lips, overwhelmed and barraged by her tongue which he did his best to keep pace with, and just as overwhelmed by the firm strokes of her hands against his cock. What energy had left him was quickly brought back by the Aegis’ fervent motions. Her soft warm figure against his in the midst of their kiss, her caress against his shaft, those eager, quiet mewls that slipped from her lips had his cock standing at full attention within seconds, this part of him more than willing to keep all of this going.

She pulled back with a gasp, delicately licking her lips as her golden gaze met her Driver’s. Her emotions were a mess inside of her, no idea how she should act right now. To be flirty and eager? To be sweet and loving? Which would allow her to one up Kora? But which one would Rex like the most? This was her first time, but it was a contest too, so what was the right call? She swallowed softly herself, legs still fidgeting while her hand released him, staring deeply into his eyes, trying to make up her mind of how to proceed.

In the stillness, Rex was similarly unsure how to act, Kora having taken most of the lead just before. Still, Mythra was clearly much more restless and anxious she was, squirming softly on the bed before him. With a gentle smile, he reached forward to brush some of her dishevelled fringe out of her eyes, almost startling Mythra in his motion. “You don’t have to let Kora get to you, Mythra. I mean, I have no clue what I’m doing, so it’s not like I really know how to go from here…” He chuckled awkwardly, even if his gaze was more certain than his words. “I’m sure whatever happens’ll be great, so I’ll follow your lead…”

Words like that always touched Mythra in just the perfect ways, unable to stop the tickling of a smile coming across her lips. He really was so precious, so sweet and sincere that she couldn’t help but feel how she did for him. And those gave her the answer she wanted, of how to make him happy and how to beat Kora. “In… In that case…” She trailed off, shifting herself over on the bed to come to a gentle rest at the head of it, laying back against the pillows, putting herself on full display for him. “I want you to do whatever you want to me. I’m your Blade Rex. That means… every part of me is yours to enjoy…”

She wanted to sound more confident, she truly did. But in a moment like this, she couldn’t help but be a touch more earnest than she might wish.

Before Rex could even think of responding, his attention focused far too heavily on the sight that was presented to him. She had been naked for a little bit now, but in the madness all of this was, he hadn’t really taken the time to properly look at her. Mythra truly was breath-taking. Smooth, pale skin that almost glowed in the soft light, long legs and a shapely figure so fine and divine it was as if it was carved by the Architect himself, ample breasts that even now shone with a faint glaze of his lingering cum, and her face, usually with a scowl or a look of indifference, smiling faintly in his direction, framed by those gorgeous golden locks that lay slightly dishevelled, all as result of what she had been doing for him so far. He was well aware that Mythra was a beautiful girl, but with her splayed out on the bed, beckoning him forward… there was not a chance in hell he wasn’t going to push forward.

Crawling over to get on top of her, his hands made the first proper move, taking hold of her breasts with an enraptured vigour, Mythra’s instinctual tensing at being touched undercut by the soft gasp that spilled from her lips. He was eager and passionate, but gentle as well, his fingers caressing against her mounds in smooth massages, exploring her and indulging in everything his closest partner had to offer. Digits splaying and running along her to touch every inch of her, light grasps and a squeeze to enjoy how wonderful they truly felt, even taking her nipples into his grasp and teasing them, how stiff and firm they were against his hands.

“You’re beautiful Mythra…” Rex spoke without thinking, in total earnest, smiling sweetly down at her as his hands departed from her chest, sliding up her frame to reach her head, threading fingers through her lovely long hair and holding her close. Her instructions were to do whatever he wanted, and at that moment, he simply leaned down and met her lips, taking the lead in the kiss for the very first time.

Mythra just about melted beneath him, mewling sweetly into his lips as she returned his affection with equal fervor, her own arms reaching forward to thread through his hair in turn. Tugging him gently down, their bodies pressed tight against one another, only making her heart race even more than it was already. The weight of him atop her, his smooth and firm chest up against her own, and even his erect shaft pressed against her stomach… it was greater than she could have imagined. His tongue slipped past her lips to have a turn of pleasuring her this time, the sloppy yet warm and loving treatment of Rex’s affection burned through her, fingers tightening even more against his hair, almost beginning to border on painful.

Standing off to the side, Kora watched silently at the show that was being performed right before her, a tiny smirk gracing her features. Mythra wasn’t doing anything nearly as flashy as she had pulled off for him, quite certain that it was down to her talking a bigger game than she could play like she had this entire time, tempted to tease her for that. But what she was doing was clearly having an effect on Rex, the desire in his motions pretty on par with how he had acted towards her. And, admittedly, the passion and emotion in their embrace was an enjoyable sight to see. So, she had to give Mythra at least a couple of points for that.

Groaning softly against one another, Rex’s fingers slipped from Mythra’s hair, tracing down her frame in an indulgent bliss. Running along her slender neck to her shoulders, gliding down her sides with a slight unintentional press of his nails against her skin as he moved, one that had Mythra shivering in delight beneath him. His hands ventured until they came to her hips, pulling them even closer against one another, a firm grasp against her rear end giving Rex the indulgence he so wished. He adored every second of this, how warm and incredible it felt to be against his partner, how right and comfortable it truly was. Not even noticing their embrace brought the two halves of their Core Crystal together, Rex’s piece slipping perfectly in place against Mythra’s.

Rex may not have noticed but Mythra felt it. And it was beyond words. The piece of herself that she and Pyra had given up to save his life back where it belonged, with Rex along with it. As if Rex belonged right against her like this. It was too much for her…

“Rex…” She gasped as she pulled him back from her lips, flushed cheeks more reminiscent of Pyra’s hair than they had ever been. “T-Take me… I want you to take me… please…” Whined desperately from the Aegis’ lips, far too swallowed up in her arousal that she couldn’t wait for a second longer.

The intensity of her voice and the glint in her eyes was all the encouragement he needed, releasing her and pulling back to get into position, Mythra spreading her legs willingly to invite him in. She was so hot and bothered she almost felt embarrassed, arousal stained all across her slit and down her thighs and onto the bed beneath him, lips quivering slightly from just the exposure to the air before him, more worked up than she had ever felt in five hundred years of living.

Lining himself up with her, Rex glanced up to Mythra’s face for one last confirmation, a swift nod from his Blade all he needed to assure himself. The sensation of his tip against her entrance was even more intense than Kora’s, the heat and wetness, and the way she quivered back against him had him taking a deep breath to steady himself. Beneath him, the Aegis could feel every breath that filled her lungs, unconsciously clutching the bedding beneath her to brace herself, no clue as to what this was going to feel like. Something she quickly found out as he pushed forward, starting to feed his shaft into her with a touch of force in his motion.

Her head snapped back a little almost instantly, fistfuls of sheets between her fingers as she gasped aloud, her tight virginal walls being stretched to accommodate his size. There was a faint hit of pain that came with it, but the bliss that came with it, the way he throbbed and ached with delight inside her as he pushed in, she couldn’t describe just how wonderful it really was. Her groans were loud and fitful, coupled with heavy breaths to try and settle herself down, her entire body aflame from just his insertion.

Rex’s eyes went wide as he entered her, gasping out himself at the sensation. Doing this with Kora made him feel like he would be a little more ready for his second time, but it wasn’t the same. Mythra felt different, the warmth and the wetness of her slit hitting in ways that Kora’s hadn’t. And the tightness, the way her walls clung and squeezed around him… it was unreal. “H… H-Holy shit…” He groaned aloud, taking hold of Mythra’s thighs for support as he took a moment to collect himself.

That reaction got their observer to raise an eyebrow, leaning in a little closer. He hadn’t had quite a bombastic reaction like that when she took his first, so she was a little curious. “What’s up Rex? That was a pretty loud groan there!” She spoke with a teasing edge, even if the question was genuine.

“M-Mythra…” He tried to speak, cut off by another gasp that cut through him, that particular squeeze of her slit around him having him reeling a little. “Y-You’re… You’re even snugger than Kora…” He whined aloud, a sentiment that had Mythra smiling widely against the bedsheets.

Before it had her eyes widening.

“Wait, she’s even tighter than me? But you awakened me Rex, and she’s been around for…” Kora asked in light confusion, before she trailed off with a realisation. “Wait…” She grinned wickedly, turning her attention to her rival rather than her Driver. “Is this your first time Mythra? Do you not have any actual experience after all?”

Kora shooting that teasing look at her once more had Mythra trying to scowl at her, but her attempts to do so were undercut by the throbs of Rex’s shaft inside her, making her groan out in bliss over and over again. She wanted to have an excuse, some explanation to justify this that didn’t let the truth be known to her rival, but it never came. She couldn’t muster enough composure to sound convincing anyway.

“F… F-Fine! I’ve never done this before! I never did anything with Addam or anyone else when I was first awakened, then I was asleep for five hundred years before becoming Rex’s blade! This is…” She yelled scornfully at Kora, before her eyes drifted to her Driver and she trailed off, feeling so vulnerable under both their gazes. “This is… my first time…”

“So, you were putting it on all along? Just like I thought! You kept copying what I was doing, so I figured you were only talking a big game!” Kora chuckled, loving the sight of Miss Legendary Aegis having the wind utterly taken out of her sails, none of that cocky confidence coming from her now. The horned Blade may have been a virgin too, but she at least had an idea what she was doing and how to charm a guy. Her Girl Power was clearly going to carry her to a victory now.

“I… I-I didn’t know Mythra. You sure this is okay? I’m not doing anything weird or anything?” Rex quickly stumbled out amidst his breaths, perhaps being a little rougher than he would’ve been if he had known she was a virgin.

Mythra shook her head quickly. “N-No, it feels great Rex… besides, I want this… not just because I’m your Blade, but because I want it to be you… I want you to take my first time Rex…” She spoke softly, softer and more nervous than her typical stoic stern tone, but honest through and through. “Please… keep going…”

Swallowing softly, he kept hold of her thighs, supporting himself as he moved forward. “I’ll give it my all then Mythra…” He nodded firmly, shifting his hips to resume pushing into her, his breaths quickly growing shaky again as he went.

Kora’s assuring thoughts were dampened somewhat at the words she was hearing, not helped by Rex continuing to push into her rival and their groans filling the room once more. She could hardly believe that Mythra was able to recover from that so quickly! Maybe their stupid Core Crystal bond or something made him naturally sweeter for her or something. That was an easy way of rationalising it, not that she was worried that her performance was in any risk of being trumped.

Each inch of Rex’s shaft that pushed into her had Mythra’s heart racing, the sensation getting stronger with every second that passed by that had her squirming and fidgeting beyond her own control. No matter how much she wanted to stay still, the feeling was much too potent, groaning and gasping out in pleasure as he went. “R-Rex… don’t stop…” She whined intently, barely aware of her own words.

Nails dug gently into his Blade’s curvy thighs as Rex held onto them, feeding his shaft measuredly into the tight, hot embrace of her slit. He wouldn’t dare go faster, feeling her walls still stretching to accommodate him and a touch worried that any more might make it uncomfortable for her. “I won't Mythra… d-don’t worry…” He spoke softly, reassuring her as she continued to shake and ache against the bed.

Several long moments of pushing and groaning persisted, until his shaft was all the way inside of her, a sharp intake of air shaking through both their frames as their hips came into contact. “T-There… that’s it all in…” Rex spoke warmly, being fully inside of her truly speaking to how different she felt to Kora. Not that one or the other was necessarily better than the other, just a bit different.

Mythra tilted her head over enough to glance down, confirming for herself that this really had happened. And she could for herself that he was pressed right up against her, not a trace of his shaft visible at all, only able to feel its firm, eager presence throbbing inside of her. “You are… You’re all in me… I can’t believe it…” She whispered to herself, smiling wider than she could keep control of, loving every second of this. The moment she had imagined with him, to give her first time to him and be more than just his partner on the battlefield… she couldn’t describe how amazing it felt. Even if she didn’t get to be his first, this was still more than enough for her.

“Are you okay Mythra? Did you need me to-”

Rex began to say, only to be cut off as Mythra’s hands darted forward, seizing his head and tugging him firmly down to her, pressing her lips tightly against his in a sudden burst of passion. It was hot, sloppy and frantic, but exciting through and through, the Aegis so intense in her kiss against him, groaning softly along with her.

“I’m okay Rex…” She whined as she pulled her lips away, her golden eyes almost misty in the blissful haze she found herself in. “It’s amazing… it already feels so good… Don’t worry about anything, just go. Please Rex… do it…”

Mythra’s voice, soft and sweet, dripping with desire… there was nothing Rex could do to stop himself. Pushing forward himself to kiss her himself, he started to thrust, already eagerly pumping his shaft in and out of her. Maybe a little harder than he should have into her tight virgin slit, but that thought barely crossed his mind. All she knew was that he wanted this, and his partner wanted it too. So, he was going to go all out.

The fierce start was hardly a bother to Mythra, borderline squealing into his lips as he began to fuck her, fingers digging even deeper into the sides of Rex’s head. She needed to, needed some extra outlet for the excitement that was coursing through her like a tidal wave. Each slam of his cock into her, reaching far deeper than she ever thought could be reached, stretching and claiming her in ways she had fantasised about so many times… They had only just started, and already she felt like she was about to lose her mind.

“Rex! Rex!!!” The Aegis cried out happily into the kiss, words muffled by her tongue desperately reciprocating his own motions despite her attempts to speak. She rocked against him all she could, strengthening each impact, rubbing and pulling him tight against her, sharing absolutely everything she possibly could with him. Her walls convulsed in wild excitement, feeling how he ached and throbbed in reciprocal pleasure against her, wanting and demanding even more. “Go even harder! Make me yours and only yours! Please!”

Each word that came tumbling from her lips made Rex’s heart throb as much as his cock did, groaning aloud while complying with her wish, willing and pushing to go even faster, even if the snug and increasingly wild convulsions of her slit around him made that a touch more difficult. “I-I’ll do it Mythra… if that’s w-what you w-want…” He spoke as best he could, pants and moans cutting through his words as he tried to speak, not helped by the kisses he continued to plant all against Mythra’s lips, no chance in hell of him stopping any time soon.

With hips gaining more pace and more power atop her, he hardly needed to hold onto her thighs anymore. Instead, his hands moved to grasp the next best thing, sliding between the pair of them and taking hold of Mythra’s breasts, to the immediate whine of glee from the Blade in question. “N-Ngh… Haah… you feel… so incredible M-Mythra…”

The extra stimulation of her breasts being groped made her entire body quiver in his grasp, the delirium and the high only growing for the Aegis, flicking and running her tongue back against his own amidst the haze. “S-So… Mm… So do y-you, Rex… I n-never want this to… Ahh… to end…” She hummed, pulling him tighter against him still, until he was back where he was before, to put the pieces of their Core Crystal back together again, the warmth and serenity that came with it another beautiful bonus to all of this. She hardly even thought about the contest at that point. Just being here with her Driver already meant that she was a winner.

In the midst of the passionate embrace between the pair of them that grew more heated and intense with every passing second, Kora could only stand on the sidelines and watch all that unfolded. The pleasure that was clearly upon both of their faces was a little bit vexing, huffing just a touch that Mythra was doing a pretty good job of satisfying him. She’d wanted to let the Aegis have a chance to embarrass herself, but instead she and their Driver were having the time of their lives. Maybe her victory wouldn’t be such an easy streak after all.

Watching them closely, however, was having a little bit of a different reaction start tingling inside her. The way Rex’s hips moved with such enthusiasm and force yet care and diligence at the same time, just as they were pumping against her not too long ago, Mythra clinging to him and rolling with his motions with the very same intention, all while enraptured in such lovey-dovey bliss… it was getting her excited all over again. New arousal was trailing down her thighs by now to replace the juices and cum that had gotten a little bit dry now, licking her lips softly as she enjoyed the show.

Creaks of the bedframe and squeaks of the springs radiated once more across the room over the top of their cries of delight and the tender smacks of their hips colliding again and again, the bed taking almost as good a pounding as the Aegis who became a whining mess of pleasure with each passing second. Whines and gasps that grew even louder as her Driver groped her breasts without fail, squeezing and teasing all across her generous mounds with those firm fingers of his, small tingles of excitement titillating her already overwhelmed body as he continued.

Seconds turned to minutes with nary a thought from the Driver and Blade, the ecstasy of the embrace only being brought back to reality by a familiar rumble coursing through Rex’s shaft. After already climaxing three times, he didn’t expect to be brought to the brink of orgasm again so quickly. He supposed he just wasn’t aware of just how much everything with Mythra had done to work himself up into this state. Throbbing ever harder with every thrust, he at last had to pull back from Mythra’s lips, panting aloud as a line of spit still connected their tongues. “A-Ah… I’m not… ngh… I-I’m not going to last much l-longer, Mythra…”

Hearing him speak such things got the Aegis to gasp out, instinctively shifting her legs around to wrap around his waist before she could even think, pulling him even tighter against her. “Hah… m-me too Rex… I’m going to c-cum too…” She whined from her quivering lips, the aching anticipation that radiated from his cock making her walls rejoice even more against him, her plump thighs squeezing him even firmer against her as she leaned in to pull her head onto his shoulder. “D-Do it Rex… I want you to cum in me… fill me up… every single little drop… p-please…”

Hot, spirited words whispered desperately against his ear was exactly what Rex needed, hammering forward for a few final seconds before bottoming out inside her, groaning aloud in ecstasy as his release began. Yet another heavy, hot torrent of his cum deep into her slit, almost unfazed by all the orgasms he had had before, deep and powerfully inside of his closest partner. His length throbbing, aching and thrashing in absolute bliss had him hardly able to see straight, totally lost to the pleasure that surged through him.

Feeling him push as deep in as he could and that surge of cum that filled her up faster than she could’ve ever prepared herself for, she was absolutely done for. Mythra shoved her face into his neck, borderline screaming as her own orgasm crashed through her, slovenly letting her own release out against his shaft, against the both of them in a mess that she had no way of controlling. Walls clenching around the shaft still aching and shaking as it pumped more and more of his seed into her, spasming and rejoicing in an utter ecstasy that had her whole body enraptured, as if trying to prolong and milk his orgasm for all she could without even a thought crossing her mind.

She, at long last, had finally her first with the only person she could imagine sharing it with. And it was as magical as she could have hoped for.

The pair kept flush against one another, holding firm and snug to drag out this release for just a few seconds more, cries of pleasure flowing from the both of them. Until at last Rex’s orgasm came to a close, the Aegis and her Driver left entangled together, hot and overwhelmed, panting in heavy breaths against one another. Mythra was so full of his cum that it was already beginning to leak out of her, the warm sensation of it running across her skin making her shiver, smiling wider than she could remember herself ever smiling. Her fingers slackened against his hair, caressing him gently as she processed everything that had just happened.

“T-That was… so good… I can’t… I-I can’t even begin to describe it…” Mythra whined softly against his ear, her legs slipping limply from around his waist to flop onto the bed. Ebbs of that powerful climax still radiated through her, joyful little tingles that smouldered like a roaring fireplace, so comfy and so nice here against him.

The lingering tremors of his orgasm was hitting Rex a little bit harder, the impact of three prior rounds running through his formally virgin shaft leaving him panting a little bit harder than she was, pulling himself together enough to respond. “Y-Yeah… that was… amazing…” He managed to gasp out with a soft chuckle on his lips.

With mirth amid her smiling lips, she pulled herself back from his neck, shifting to peck his lips. “And having you be the one… the one to take my first time… makes it all the better…” Mythra spoke sweetly, nothing but love and adoration radiating in those golden eyes of hers, putting off the thought of this being part of the contest for a little bit longer. Instead, she tugged him down to share another kiss, to drag this moment out for a few moments more, a request that Rex gladly leaned into.

Kora continued watching the pair of them, arousal and anticipation building up inside her ever still, very much ready to make her presence known again. At the same time, enamoured with the kiss, the Driver finally pulled his length back, even more of his seed leaking out of her stretched slit. It wasn’t until a few moments later that he pulled back fully that Mythra could get a proper look at herself, her smile somehow growing even wider.

“You came so much inside me Rex, even after all you’ve let out already…” She spoke almost proudly, catching the sight of Kora moving closer to the bed now out of the corner of her eye. A sight that had the intentions of the night flooding her mind again. “Did I really feel that good Rex?”

“It was wonderful, yeah… you really were incredible Mythra…” He nodded softly, chest still rising and falling with his heavy breaths.

“Did it feel better than Kora’s?” Mythra continued with a smirk, that lusty edge in her voice from the start of this madness returning again.

It had Rex’s eyes widening, opening his mouth to speak before the impact of Kora jumping onto the bed cut him off. “Think you’re getting a little bit ahead of yourself there Mythra!” The horned blade quickly threw out, shifting up to press against Rex’s side, already starting to grind against him. “You liked fucking me way more than Mythra, right? From how hard you were pounding me into the bed and spanking my ass, there’s no way I couldn’t be, yeah?”

“C’mon Rex!” Mythra quickly rocked up from her place on the bed, occupying the other side of their Driver, matching her motions immediately. “You said I was tighter than she was! And you groped me and clung to me so tight, you obviously loved it so much! Just be honest and say I’m the winner!”

Glancing frantically back and forth between the two of them, he genuinely didn’t have an answer for them. He loved being with both of them, how different and wonderful each of them felt. Kora’s energy compared to Mythra’s passion, being atop Mythra compared to pounding Kora from behind… there was absolutely no way he could pick which one was better. “U-Uh… I-I really couldn’t pick a favourite… You’re both amazing! As far as I’m concerned, I’m the winner here! And so are the two of you!” He quickly answered, praying to the Architect that just maybe this’d be enough for them, even if he knew deep down it wouldn’t be.

“So, that’s another tie then…” Mythra sighed.

“Yeah, looks like it…” Kora shrugged softly.

Meeting each other’s gaze, Mythra and Kora eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what was going through their heads. No way they would be satisfied with that answer. “I guess we’re going to have to go again then…” The Aegis spoke firmly, even if the smile that came across her lips was somewhat betraying the fierce tone she was trying to put on.

“Yeah, seems like we’ll have to… I promised I was going to kick your butt after all…” Kora chuckled with an attempt of a challenging edge, she too undermined by the grin that cut through it all. Sure, she and Mythra did still want to win the Girl Power-off and show the other up, but the fact that this had felt so good was definitely another motivating factor. “Looks like we’re going to need you to keep judging us then Rex…

“Well, um… I’m not sure how much longer I can really keep this up…” Rex let out worryingly, glancing down at the sight of his shaft definitely starting to go a bit more limp than it was before, the fatigue catching up with him. He had cum four times in quick succession after all, and he was a virgin before they dragged him out of bed. And the look in their eyes were giving him plenty to worry about if they were going to be stubborn about all this.

As if in complete disregard for his worrying claim, Kora’s hand came firmly against his chest and Mythra’s came just as hard against his part of their Core Crystal, fingers glowing with ether that pumped directly into his body. He couldn’t help but stiffen, gasp out at the sudden surge of his Blade’s energy cascading inside of him, his fatigue washing away faster than he could realise. Of course this would be one thing tonight that the pair of them would be able to work together on rather than argue and fight between themselves. He wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse with what they had in mind to do with this little trick.

Their Driver revitalised, both Blades’ hands slipped from against his chest and ventured down, taking hold of his softening length and pumping it eagerly, stirring it back to life within moments. “We can’t end this contest until we know who’s got the most Girl Power Rex…” Kora grinned from ear to ear, squeezing tightly against the base of his cock as she pumped.

“So until you decide who’s best, we’re not going to stop…” Mythra continued Kora’s sentiment, lust piercing through the competitive determination in her voice, rolling her fingers against the head of his shaft while she stroked, eagerness stronger than her words could convey.

With that promise, Rex was promptly pushed back down onto the bed, pounced on by the pair of his Blades, the boy having no clue whether or not he would survive the night at this rate. And with a pair of lips against either side of his head…

_dong…_

Rang the clock upon Anastasia’s wall, one o’clock having struck.

* * * * *

_dong… dong…_

“Yes, yes! That’s so good!”

Two o’clock rang out throughout the inn as Rex held Kora against the wall, her curvy hips in his grasp while thrusting firmly into her. Even after four more rounds since the Blades had reenergised him, he still had enough in him to keep it all up, pumping his shaft in and out of the warm embrace of Kora’s slit, holding nothing back at all in fucking the cheeky Blade he called his own. “Man, you still feel amazing Kora…”

“And you still fuck me so good Rex! Fuck, you’re the best Driver a Blade could ask for!” Kora squealed out happily from him still feeling as amazing now as he did the first three times she’d taken his cock. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, she pulled him even tighter against her, smothering him in kisses while she rocked against him, making sure he bottomed out inside her with every thrust.

The feel of the room had gotten far more shameless in the last hour, Mythra sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Rex go to town on Kora, fingering herself and toying with the cum Rex had let out inside her only minutes ago, tiding herself over until she could have another round with him. She’d just have to bring out her charms extra hard next round to net herself the win. “C’mon Kora, hurry up and make him cum so I can show you up…”

“Oh? Big talk coming from Little Miss-AHH!” Kora tried to fire back at her rival, cut off by Rex’s shaft erupting inside her again for her fourth creampie of the night, squealing her way through her own orgasm, never able to get over how amazing it felt.

Rex barely got to finish his climax before Mythra pulled him back, not willing to wait another second as she dragged him towards the bed.

* * * * *

_dong… dong… dong…_

“Mm-aahh! Rex! Rex! Don’t stop! Please!”

Mythra squealed aloud over the sound of the three o’clock bells, laying flush against the dishevelled bedsheets on her stomach as her Driver hammered into her, pinned beneath him in searing bliss. His chest pressed hard against her back, hands snaked underneath her to grope her breasts and his heavy pants tickling against the back of her neck, barely able to control her voice. “I’m all yours Rex! Let me have every bit of your-HAAH!” She was cut off at the feeling of fingers pinching around her nipples, clinging even tighter to the bedsheets.

Rex still intently brought his hips crashing against Mythra’s ass, thrusting into her almost perpetually snug slit with reckless bliss, despite the seven rounds with her he had managed to push through so far. It seemed insane to even think about, his Blades pulling their energising trick on him whenever he even slightly started to waver. He was almost as stubborn as they were though, not able to bring himself to choose between them even now. “Y-You feel… so good Mythra… fuck…”

Kora lay on her stomach too on the bed, playing her role of an enthused audience member perfectly, licking her lips at the eagerness of Rex’s hands and hips against her rival, thoughts of the contest growing increasingly distant as the insanity built. “Mm… I’m so ready to blow your mind Rex… just you wait cutie…”

Her rival’s words barely phased Mythra as Rex’s powerful thrusts drove her to another wild orgasm, burying her face into the sheets to muffle her cries of bliss just a little as even more cum was pumped into her already stuffed cunt. The boy pulled back onto his knees with a shiver from another strong orgasm, a few spurts spraying out onto the Aegis’ pale cheeks before he was promptly beset upon by Kora pushing him onto his back, no end to this night in sight.

* * * * *

_dong… dong… dong… dong…_

The bells of four o’clock barely tickled Rex’s ears, the sound of Kora’s ass cheeks smacking loudly against his lap with each bounce on his cock drowning out everything else in his world. She kept her back to him this riding attempt, letting him watch the way her rear end rippled and bounced deliciously against him, and the sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing inside her as she showed her stuff. “Hell yeah… you just love my ass, don’t you Rex?” She giggled with a glance over her shoulders, pushing down to the base against him and rolling her hips side to side, grinding against his pelvis with a cheeky wink in his direction.

“Ngh… h-hah… y-yeah…” Rex groaned softly in agreement, the pleasure and spectacle of being ridden more than enough to leave him breathless and enamoured with each rock of those gorgeous hips of hers. Only made better by Mythra laying by his side, peppering and adoring his cheeks with an unending flurry of kisses.

The rule of taking turns had broken down a little over the past half hour, the Aegis pressing her bosom up against him and grinding up against him, making sure she didn’t obscure Rex’s view of Kora as she went. “Such a pervert Rex… drooling over Kora’s ass like this…” She teased, a finger dragging across his chest to tease his nipple, loving the way he tensed up so cutely at having it be pinched.

Her own orgasm approaching, Kora had both hands against the bed as she frantically bounced herself up and down his throbbing length, moaning out aloud as another load of his cum pumped into her, her own walls spasming in bliss around him as her own release took hold. Rising up, she let him watch as his latest creampie dripped messily from her slit onto his cock, horny and eager eyes still watching him over her shoulder.

* * * * *

_dong… dong… dong… dong… dong…_

Rex had lost count of how many rounds he had gone through. With the five o’clock bells ringing out, he was amazed he was even still conscious. Sitting up on the bed though, his focus was more readily focused on the pair of breasts his face was pushed in against, kissing and sucking all against the Aegis’ breasts as she sat in his lap, rocking herself up and down on his cock, groans and whines of delight escaping the boy’s lips at the taste of such divine treasures.

“That’s it… suck on my nipples… fuck, you’re wonderful Rex…” Mythra whined with a smile, fingers threaded through his hair and pushing him deeper against her chest. Along with her hips rolling and pumping to ride his cock, she made sure to keep grinding and rubbing her ample assets back against his eager lips, allowing her Driver full indulgence of one of his favourite parts of her, the nibble and flicks of his tongue doing wonders to make her walls squeeze and convulse against him too.

With Mythra pressed against his front, Kora pressed snugly right against his back, rubbing all up across him as little nibbles ran from his collarbone to his ear in eager delight. “Man, you really go to town on those tits, don’t you Rex?” She teased against his ear, biting against his earlobe with a firm drag of her nails against his sides, a faint hint of pain to go with his pleasure.

The competition the Blades were so adamant about almost seemed to slip their minds as the hours dragged on, focused wholly on indulging in their beloved Driver. And with a firm slam down of her hips, Rex’s shaft went wild with passion once more to pump another load of cum pumped into Mythra’s slit with a mutual cry of delight from the pair of them, milking him for every drop she could get from him.

* * * * *

_dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong…_

“Mm… does that feel good Rex?”

“Hah… I bet it does…”

By the time the six o’clock bells struck, the Blade’s energising trick’s returns were rapidly diminishing, the pair of them running their tongues and lips against Rex’s shaft now to keep him going the old-fashioned way. A passionate double blowjob to bring him back to raging life as his cock seemed to almost thrash about from overstimulation, cooperation the name of the game as the Girl Power-Off tapered off without them realising it.

Pleasure and indulgence had gotten to them.

Up and down they moved either side of him, long eager strokes of tongues from the base to the tip again and again, sometimes in unison, sometimes in opposite directions, whatever they felt made him twitch harder at that second. Taking turns taking the tip into their mouths, smothering him with tender flicks and a firm suction, only to pull back and let the other worship him, taking the time to pepper sloppy kisses along the rest of him to tide themselves over. Leaving his cock bathed in dripping with their hot spit.

Rex was simply left panting and squirming against the pillows, so overwhelmed that he couldn’t even speak. Fatigue was certainly settling in with the recharges no longer being as potent, the aching of his length from the uncountable number of rounds he’d let out taking their toll as well. But with his shaft being worshipped so thoroughly, two gorgeous pairs of eyes staring still so eagerly up at him to keep going… the spirit was willing, even if the flesh was getting worn down hard.

And it was with thought that he tensed up and groaned out again, yet another load of cum releasing messily onto the faces of the girls who proudly took it, grinning from ear to ear. And just as proudly leaned in to clean him almost immediately, not giving him the chance to go soft again.

* * * * *

_dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong…_

Rex could barely see straight anymore. Sunlight was trickling through the curtains at the sound of the seven o’clock bells, marking a grand total of seven hours since the most insane night of his life had begun. And in spite of the morning having come, the madness hadn’t quite come to a close just yet.

“C’mon Rex! Keep going! It feels so good, I don’t want to stop!” Mythra cried out amidst the pants and whines that tumbled from her lips.

“Just a little bit more Rex, please! You’re so super amazing, I can’t get enough!” Kora whined out just as passionately, letting herself get even louder than the Aegis.

Up at the head of the bed, Kora lay atop Mythra, their two stunning bodies pressed up against one another and grinding eagerly, making sure most of all that their two entrances would be pushed right up against one another. Allowing their Driver the chance to savour both of them at once, two already stretched and waiting pussies for him to indulge in as much as he wanted.

And with the last dregs of his energy, that’s exactly what he did, holding against the pair of them and taking it in turns. Spending a few long moments thrusting into Mythra’s slit, drinking in the warm, clinging sensation of her walls against him as her proud voice twisted in total bliss, before pulling back and slipping into Kora’s pussy, the hot and quivering rumbles of her slit along with her squeals of delight fuelling him to keep this up, to push forward just a little bit more.

His thrusts built up more and more pace, fingers digging into Mythra’s hips while his own hips came smacking again and again against Kora’s round cheeks while keeping up his alternation, gasping and panting desperately as one final orgasm could be felt building up in his balls, even if his manhood ached and throbbed with a fatigue stronger than he ever thought he could feel. It was almost painful, like how his legs would feel after running a marathon. Specifically, a seven-hour long marathon that he had no preparation or training for.

At long last though, Rex groaned aloud one final time, pulling back from Mythra’s slit and climaxing not inside either of his Blades, but instead all over both of their entrances, staining and drenching their already slick and cum-stained folds in yet another deluge. It wasn’t strong, it wasn’t a large load, but it was all that Rex had left in him, which was plenty for the Blades, crying in a duet of delight at feeling him unload on the pair of them, their own final orgasms rattling through their similarly overworked pussies.

With that last load let loose, Rex was done. Utterly and totally spent. No amount of energising, stimulation or even healing able to save him from the exhaustion that consumed him. A soft, almost inaudible, whine slipped from his tired lips, slipping back and losing his balance and toppling onto his side on the bed, a thud radiating out from his less than graceful landing.

“Rex?” Both Blades quickly asked in unison at the noise of him collapsing, Kora rolling off of Mythra for them both to see him laid there, eyes already closed as he stayed completely still. Soft breaths rang out from his mouth, already asleep the moment he hit the bed.

“Oh, wow, he is completely out of it…” Kora quipped, never thinking someone could fall asleep that quickly, even if they had just endured a seven-hour long sex marathon. “Don’t think we could even get him up again if we tried…”

“Nope, I think he’s absolutely down for the count…” Mythra nodded in agreement, not that she was even considering trying to get him going again. He had worked his butt off tonight, and he earned a good rest. Plus, he did look kinda cute on the bed like that. “Guess that means we’re calling it there then…”

“Yeah, not like we have a choice.” Kora sighed softly, leaning her head back against the pillows just like Mythra, still feeling the warm cum of her Driver’s last orgasm dripping down her folds, a smile on her lips. “That really was super fun though…”

Mythra couldn’t help but chuckle softly at that sentiment, fingers tracing down her body to rub against her sensitive slit, relishing in the moment for a little bit longer. “It was incredible… being with Rex felt so much better than I had thought it was going to be… and he did it so many times, I felt like I was going to go crazy!”

“Our Driver is a cute little trooper, isn’t he?” The horned Blade giggled sweetly, more than glad herself that she had brought up the idea in the first place. Rex was a regular Casanova when it came to fucking the pair of them, just adding onto the list of things he had some lovely aptitude for.

Those thoughts got her to realise something she had totally forgotten about hours ago. “Wait, he never actually decided which of us was the winner, did he?”

The Aegis blinked a few times, the fact that this was for the Girl Power-Off having completely slipped her mind. She got so swallowed up in being with Rex and all the pleasure that came with it that she forgot this was supposed to be a contest for her to show up Kora. “Craaap, he didn’t…” She whined, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“All of this and we _still_ don’t have a winner?” Groaned the other Blade, arms slumping almost in defeat above her head, pouting as she stared at the ceiling. “Lasted all the way to the morning and we still ended up in a tie?”

“Guess so… and there’s not really anywhere else we can go with this…” Mythra sighed, brushing some of the dishevelled bangs out of her eyes. “Unless we want to slap Rex awake and make him give an answer?”

“Nah, he’d just say he can’t decide again. Honestly, he can be way too sweet sometimes…”

A warm chuckle ran through the pair of them as they agreed on that sentiment, laying in silence in the afterglow of such a wild night. The hours spent at the table, all their arguing and flaunting of their ‘Girl Power’, all leading to them dragging their Driver to an empty room to fuck him all night long… it hardly seemed real.

“Kora…” Mythra started, exhaling softly as she got to speaking. “You put on a hell of a show and I was honestly really impressed at all the stuff you pulled. At the table and in here. I kinda hate to admit it, but I think you do have more Girl Power than me…”

“Wow, that’s really big of you Mythra!” Kora teased just a touch in her rival’s direction, even if it was plenty less mocking than it was at the start of last night. “But you did super amazing as well! You charmed Rex through and through, despite all your awkward moments. You’re my only true rival when it comes to Girl Power! So, I salute you!” She said with a little salute with her hand towards the ceiling.

Mythra couldn’t help but shake her head, even if she was smiling as she did it. “Guess that settles it then… we can both be winners…”

“Yeah, that sounds good!” Kora nodded softly, not expecting this outcome at all back when she got on Mythra’s nerves yesterday, but certainly happy with how everything turned out.

“So, you’re _finally_ finished then?”

A stern, angry voice cut through the calm afterglow in an instant, Mythra and Kora jumping with fright and rocking forward to sit up, only to be greeted by Mòrag standing at the foot of the bed, hair in a messy bun and clad in her undershirt and pants, arms crossed with a firm glare directed at the pair of them. And she wasn’t alone, Brighid and Poppi flanking to her left and Nia and Pandoria standing to her right, four sets of sleep-deprived and angry gazes locked on them.

“H-Hey!” Mythra was quick to shout out, covering her still nude form with her hands, not thinking about rematerializing her clothes and just wanting to immediately conceal herself. “W-What are you all doing here?!”

“What are we doing here?” Pandoria answered almost exasperated, fists tight against her hips in frustration. “Oh, no reason! No reason at all! Just thought we’d pop over and check if you’re all-night-long sex-capade was going to continue until lunchtime! Or maybe you were trying to go for a full day, huh?!”

“What?! How did you even know where we were? And how did you know what we were doing in here?” Kora asked, similarly covering herself with her hands rather than bringing back her clothing. The shock of all this was getting to her as much as Mythra.

“Are you both such idiots that you didn’t realise you grabbed the room _right next to ours_?!” Nia threw out with an almost hiss in her voice, her Gormotti traits coming through hard in her pissed-off state. “Could’ve picked any room in the whole bloody inn, but of course you had to pick the one that shares a wall with ours!”

“We heard everything through wall!” Poppi interjected with her arm bobbing up and down as she pointed at them, less angry than the other girls, but empathising with them as best she could. “Sounds come through all night long. Hear creaking, squeaking, slapping, groaning, screaming, kissing, all kinds of sounds. It keep everyone up all night long. And now everyone sleepy and angry.”

The redness of their cheeks that they had during the night was nothing compared to the embarrassing glow they had at that moment, glancing wide eyed at one another. They messed up. They messed up really bad.

“You bother all the guests at the inn with your silly contest, you drag all of us into your pointless games at the table and then you woke Rex up, pulled him from his room and made him participate in something so utterly ridiculous… are you two really so utterly shameless?” Brighid tossed their way, especially disappointed that Mythra of all people would do something utterly reprehensible like this.

“The fact that the pair of you would stoop to something like this and be so brazen and boorish about it is completely unacceptable. Not a single one of us got a night’s rest thanks to you both, and… for goodness sake, would someone please cover Rex’s modesty?” Mòrag cut herself off, bringing a hand over to obscure her view of the exhausted boy, not wanting to shame him as well by looking at what she shouldn’t. Pandoria was the one bold enough to retrieve Rex’s boxers from the floor, night spent camping out with Zeke making her more than hardened to this kind of thing as she slipped them back on him, the boy barely reacting at all to the faint touch.

In the face of all the disapproving and angry glares, Mythra and Kora couldn’t but shrink a little into themselves in shame, heads tilted down in defeat. “Sorry…” They both spoke, not being able to meet their gazes, knowing full well that they were in the wrong.

“I think a punishment is in order.” Brighid spoke just as sternly as her Driver, to the collective nod of the other girls. “Just to make sure you both never think about pulling something like this again.”

“Agreed.” Nia spoke fiercely.

“Absolutely.” Pandoria answered with a touch of a smile.

“Seems like the correct course of action. After all, a tie results in neither participant winning, only both losing. So, both of you should be properly penalised.” Mòrag agreed.

“H-Huh?!”

“Poppi?” Brighid turned to the Artificial Blade, putting away her glare to look a bit kindlier at her. “Would you mind taking Rex back to the men’s room? He could do with some proper rest.”

“Understood!” Poppi nodded quickly as she stepped over to scoop Rex’s still slumbering body into her arms, carrying him to the door and taking her leave, while the remaining four girls advanced on the two blondes, ready to pay them back for all the trouble they caused.

They were not about to get off easy, that was for damn certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uh... this took far longer to get out than I wanted it to, haha. Sorry if you were waiting for a while for me to release a proper new fic (and not just a prompt for a prompt event). Hope you enjoyed it regardless!
> 
> The Girl Power-Off was always a silly sidequest in XC2, and I felt it could easily swing into this direction, so I decided to just go for it. Was a fun little romp, I'll admit. Silly, but that's about par for the course.
> 
> As for what's to come in the future, I think I'm finally ready to get started on my big project now, one that I've been doing planning for months now. Won't be for everyone, I'll admit, but I am really excited to finally start bringing it to fruition, so look forward to that.
> 
> You can follow me as well on my twitter to get updates on fics as they go live! https://twitter.com/ImpulseXeno
> 
> Until next time then!


End file.
